The Golden Lion
by TomcatGM
Summary: Captain Stark leads the crew of the Golden Lion back to Los Angeles.
1. Chapter 1

The Golden Lion

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy the story :) Standard disclaimers apply: I don't own Zorro, and I'm not making any money off of this story. I don't have a beta reader, so all mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 1**

Diego slid tiredly out of Toronado's saddle. It had been a long two days.

Trying to make up for not being around the rancho very much lately, Diego had accompanied his father, Don Alejandro, to San Pedro to acquire a new prize bull. It had been a lucrative business trip, and Diego continued to be impressed with his father's negotiating skills.

Alejandro was a very shrewd businessman. More importantly, the eldest De la Vega was quite pleased with the purchase they made. Secretly, the don was more pleased that his son had shown an interest in the business deal in the first place. Diego often spent his days lazing around the hacienda either reading, writing, painting, or some other form of frivolous nonsense.

At least that's what Diego de la Vega wanted his father and everyone else to think. What Alejandro didn't know was that his son Diego did not in fact idle most of his time away with academic pursuits. While it was true that Diego's interest in scientific knowledge and inquiry was genuine, it didn't take up the bulk of his time. In fact, if Diego told the truth, he would wish for even more free time to conduct his experiments. Free time wasn't a luxury he had anymore, not once he had decided to become the masked outlaw known as Zorro. Using Zorro as an alter ego to maintain justice and peace in the Pueblo occupied most of his time.

Usually, Diego had his trusted servant and very close friend, Felipe, make excuses for where he was and what he was doing when he wasn't at home.

Diego winced slightly as he pulled Toronado's saddle off. Every muscle in his body ached painfully. As he started to brush his trusted mount down after the long ride Diego made a mental note to ask Felipe what the last lie he'd told his father was so that he made certain not to repeat it too soon.

At least that wasn't an issue tonight, and in some ways, that was a blessing. On the other hand, Diego had a feeling he was in for quite a lecture when he finally walked in the front door. His father was no doubt worried sick about him.

He'd been missing for days.

Diego sighed. It really had been a _long_ two days.

He and his father had been happily leading their new bull back to Los Angeles when a very large, very well-armed group of pirates passed them on the trail. That would have been unusual enough, but they were holding several townspeople hostage including Felipe and Victoria, the proprietress of the local tavern. As soon as he'd recognized them clinging to each other for comfort in the wagon, Diego's heart had nearly stopped. His best friend and the woman he loved had been kidnapped. They'd been snatched from the tavern in broad daylight and he hadn't been there to put a stop to it.

There hadn't been time to think. He'd sent his father back to Los Angeles with the bull. It had been partly to get him out of the way, but it really wasn't pragmatic to rescue Victoria and Felipe from a band of cutthroats with a noisy bull in tow. Thankfully, Alejandro had agreed without too much protest.

Diego sighed. Yesterday there just hadn't been time to think.

Usually, Zorro planned his actions very carefully. To be caught meant an appointment with the gallows since the Spanish government put a price on his head and classified him as a traitor. However, yesterday, when he'd seen those pirates on the road he simply had to react. With none of his gear or weapons, he'd hastily gone after the pirates by himself and sent his father back to town to get help.

Diego's first attempt to free his friends had been a spectacular failure. He'd managed to sneak into the buccaneers' camp, but when his focus had been centered on trying to help Felipe free himself from his rope bonds, Diego had allowed himself to be captured. Felipe managed to escape during the confusion, but Diego was forced to take his friend's place. With so many pirates surrounding them and his wrists tied tightly behind his back, Diego had been unable to affect an escape while they'd been stopped. Thankfully, he managed to leave a trail of buttons behind for the soldiers to follow once the caravan had started on their treasure hunt once again. The soldiers finally caught up to the cutthroats early that morning, but too late to do anything but escort the kidnapped townspeople and Victoria back to the pueblo. Zorro had already foiled their plans.

Felipe, bless his heart, had returned to the hacienda and retrieved Zorro's things allowing Diego to appear as his alter ego and defeat the pirates. Defeating them hadn't even been all that difficult. The difficulty was trying to convince everyone, including Victoria, that he'd been in two places at once.

Diego sighed more heavily this time. Victoria was another matter entirely. He'd been in love with her for years. But not even Victoria knew that he was Zorro. It was too dangerous to put her life in jeopardy that way. So, he admired her as Diego and cared for her as a friend and all the while she was in love with his alter ego, Zorro. It frustrated him to no end that he couldn't openly admit his love to her. Days like today after they'd been through so much were particularly difficult for him to cope with.

Diego poured some oats for Toronado, gave the faithful horse one final pat, and headed out the secret entrance to Zorro's cave behind the hacienda. Felipe was waiting for him on Esperanza, the horse Diego had been riding when he'd been captured by the pirates. He gently grabbed the reins, ignoring Felipe's silent protest that _he_ should be the one to walk the horse the rest of the way home, not Diego.

A few short moments later they arrived at the gate in front of the De la Vega hacienda. No sooner had they walked past the short wall in front of the house than the door burst open. Alejandro de la Vega emerged with Juan and a few of the rancho's vaqueros behind him. Diego stopped abruptly. All of them were armed.

"Father? What's going on?"

"Diego! Where on Earth have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, Father. The soldiers finally came and-"

"Diego, the soldiers returned Victoria back to the tavern safe and sound hours ago! But they said you still had your horse and you were coming back on your own. It's nearly dark and I thought something else had happened to you."

Felipe hopped off Esperanza and was pulled into a fierce embrace by Don Alejandro. Felipe stood there as patiently as a teenager could while the kind Don looked him over carefully for assurance that he was, in fact, completely all right. Apparently satisfied with his inspection of Felipe, Alejandro shifted his focus to Diego. However, Diego had much more experience avoiding the scrutinizing gaze of his father and started toward the hacienda at a brisk pace to avoid such scrutiny. Felipe guessed it was more out of habit than anything else. Diego was constantly hiding his physical ailments resulting from Zorro's adventures from his father. It was second nature by this point, and Felipe wagered Diego probably didn't even realize he was doing it. Felipe discretely followed Diego and Alejandro into the house as the highly abridged version of events was relayed to the head of the household.

"Maria!" Alejandro bellowed loudly enough to shake the walls.

The De la Vega cook came swiftly around the corner into the dining room. "Sí, Don Alejandro?" Upon seeing Diego and Felipe standing in the foyer, a look of relief washed over her face. "Gracias a Dios," She whispered and crossed herself quickly. Speaking to the men she said, "There's a hot bath drawn for each of you in your rooms. Dinner will be put on the table shortly, señores." With that matter-of-fact statement, she turned on her heel and her skirts swished softly as she floated back into the kitchen.

Diego started to protest the special treatment more out of habit than any other reason, but his father stalled the thought before he could say it out loud.

"Ah, ah, ah. You heard Maria. Get going you two. I'll call for you when dinner is ready."

Diego's eyes snapped open at the sharp knock on the door. He'd long ago finished bathing and had dressed in a clean shirt and a pair of slacks. His father hadn't called him yet, and his bed had looked so inviting...but he didn't remember falling asleep.

"Diego?" Alejandro's muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

Diego rubbed his eyes. "Yes, Father?" His voice was rougher than he'd hoped.

The door opened slowly. "Diego? Supper is ready." Alejandro glanced worriedly at his son lying in bed. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Father. I'll be right there." To try and prove his point, Diego sat up quickly. He gripped the sheets to steady himself when he felt his head spin slightly. Not thinking twice about it, he stood up to follow his father down the hall. Alejandro heard his son stumble behind him and turned back around just in time. Tripping over the nightstand because his vision had tunneled, Diego would have crumpled to the floor if his father hadn't been there to catch him.

"Diego!" Alejandro struggled to hold onto Diego long enough to keep him from falling and hurting himself. "Felipe! Maria!" Alejandro shouted. He didn't stop to think about how useless it was to yell for a deaf boy's assistance because the boy came rushing into the room with Maria right behind him just a few seconds later. "Help me, I think he's unconscious," the Don grunted as he struggled to hold on to Diego. He was heavier than he looked!

Felipe and Maria hurried to help Alejandro ease his son back onto the bed. They'd just lifted his feet when Diego groaned. Felipe hurried to unbutton Diego's shirt while Maria poured water into the washing bowl on the nightstand. Alejandro barely nodded his thanks to her as he grabbed the cloth from her hands and soaked it. He gently moved Felipe aside before sitting on the bed beside Diego. It was then that he noticed the bruises on his son's torso and wrists. Alejandro gripped the bed sheets in a fury. He hated that those buccaneers had hurt the people he cared about. He hated more that he'd been helpless to stop it.

"Felipe, go and get Dr. Hernandez. Hurry."

Felipe nodded frantically and practically flew out the door.

Alejandro started to wipe the damp cloth over Diego's cheeks, forehead, and chest. After several moments, the worried father was rewarded with another groan.

"Diego? Wake up, son."

The groan was louder this time. "Uuhhh...Father? I...what...?" Diego tried to sit up again, but he was as white as the sheets.

"Ah, ah. Lie still, Diego." Alejandro wiped his son's forehead with the cool cloth. He pressed Diego's shoulders gently into the pillow. "Just relax."

"What happened?"

"You fainted, Diego."

Diego narrowed his eyes. "No, I didn't," He said stubbornly. There was absolutely no way on God's green Earth that he, Diego de la Vega, had fainted.

"You most certainly did." For once, there was no admonition, but only concern in Alejandro's voice. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well, hmm?"

"I feel fine, Father." Diego wished the room would stop spinning long enough for that statement to be the truth. He couldn't string his thoughts together long enough to determine why it was so important to him at that moment that his father thought he was fine.

"Felipe should be here any moment with Doctor Hernandez."

"I'll go show him in, Patrón," Maria offered and quickly headed to watch for the doctor's arrival.

"You sent for Doctor Hernandez?" Diego was mortified. Fainting in front of his father was bad enough, but if Doctor Hernandez had been summoned it would be all over the town within a day. It was bad enough that the entire town thought Diego de la Vega was a useless coward. Circumstances like this only added fuel to that fire, however false the conception might be. Diego sighed. It annoyed him to no end that his two identities had to be so _completely _different to maintain the secrecy Zorro required.

"You were unconscious, Diego. It seemed a prudent thing to do," Alejandro said wryly as he poured a glass of water and held Diego's head up so he could take a long drink.

"It wasn't necessary. I'm sure I'm fine." Diego tried not to flinch under his father's worried stare. Very rarely did he ever let his father know when he truly wasn't well. The time he'd fallen from Toronado was one of the rare exceptions in the last few years. His head injury had been far too severe to try and cover it up, and he had legitimately needed rest and Dr. Hernandez's care.

Knowing his father was showing his concern in the only way he knew how, Diego just rested on the bed obediently for the next several minutes as they sat there in companionable silence. Alejandro continued to pat the cool damp towel across Diego's forehead and cheeks. It was all Diego could do to stay awake, but he really was starting to feel better. He said as much to his father again.

"Father, really...I'm all right."

"Yes, well...We'll let the Doctor determine that."

"You most certainly will Don Diego," Bernardo Hernandez interrupted as he breezed into the room. "I'm afraid you'll have to start from the beginning, Don Alejandro. Felipe was in a bit of a panic and I couldn't understand him."

"Diego fainted, Doctor."

Diego opened his mouth to protest what would no doubt be a lengthy physical exam, but his father shot him a look that silenced him before he'd even uttered a word.

"I don't care if _you_ think you're fine, Diego. Humor _me_, all right?"

Doctor Hernandez chuckled. "You aren't going to win, Diego. He's a worried father. I'll go as fast as I can, but I want to be thorough."

Diego sighed. "Am I not to have any say in this?"

"No," Everyone in the room responded at once.

"Very well." Diego's stomach took that opportunity to loudly growl an announcement to the room that he hadn't eaten in days.

"Hmm...Perhaps part of the mystery has been solved already," Doctor Hernandez surmised. "Maria," He turned and spoke to the housekeeper directly. "Would you be so kind as to bring a plate of that wonderfully prepared meal you made in to Diego?"

"Of course! I'll be just a moment."

Doctor Hernandez carefully put his stethoscope up to his ears and gently placed the other end on Diego's chest. "Your pulse is racing. Did you have any other symptoms?"

Diego hesitated, and Alejandro had the distinct impression Diego was trying to decide how much to reveal. "Diego," He said sternly.

"My vision blurred before going black," Diego said with a sigh. "And the room doesn't seem to want to stop spinning." He decided not to mention the slight headache he had was progressively getting worse.

"I was waking him up to come eat," Alejandro supplied helpfully. "He stood up and just...fell."

"I see. And when was the last time you ate, Diego?"

"I'm not sure." And he really wasn't. Before the incident with the pirates from the Golden Lion he'd been out all afternoon and all night as Zorro. He'd barely had time to change and meet his father at the door that morning before they had to leave for San Fernando. It wasn't at all uncommon for him to skip meals when he was riding as Zorro. It was more surprising that he hadn't had to come up with excuses for that until now.

Felipe tapped Alejandro on the shoulder to get his attention. _They fed us lunch when we stopped for a break, but Diego wasn't with us yet. It was before he helped me escape._

"I didn't quite catch that Alejandro."

Diego translated before his father could ask for help.

"You mean they didn't feed you at all?" Alejandro raged. At least Felipe and Victoria had been somewhat cared for, but he had to clamp down his anger at his son being treated so poorly.

"Father, I was trying to free their prisoners. I could hardly expect them to show me any hospitality after that. Besides that, I really am feeling much better now. I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here for nothing, Doctor."

"I disagree, Diego. I recognize dehydration when I see it…and I heard all about what happened in town. You need to have something to eat, plenty of water, and get lots of rest."

"Diego, enough. You're going to do exactly what the Doctor says, and no arguments."

"Are you still feeling lightheaded?" Doctor Hernandez asked gently.

Diego sighed. He was definitely still feeling lightheaded. "Yes," He admitted softly. "A little."

Dr. Hernandez raised an eyebrow. "Headache?" He asked.

Another sigh. Softer this time, "Yes."

The doctor hadn't missed the bruises Diego was sporting, and gently palpated the younger don's ribs. Diego winced at the pressure but tolerated the exam.

"Nothing feels broken here," The doctor announced.

Nodding, Diego agreed. "I think it's just sore. My ribs don't feel broken." Diego almost gasped. That last statement had just slipped out. As Diego, there was no way he could possibly know what broken ribs felt like. He pointedly ignored the odd look his father was giving him. Luckily, Don Bernardo changed the subject.

"Let me see your wrists, Diego."

Diego obediently held out his chaffed wrists for inspection. They felt much better after he'd soaked in the tub for a minute, and afterwards he'd been so tired that the pain from the broken skin hadn't bothered him as he'd slept. Now that they were the center of his focus, he realized how much they hurt. It had taken him hours to work free from his bonds while lying in that meadow, and he'd had to tug and pull continuously on the rough ropes to do it. He'd washed away the blood in the bath, but Diego's wrists looked as painful as they felt.

His mouth set into a firm line, Don Bernardo reached into his bag and pulled out a roll of fresh bandages and some ointment. Diego was about to protest, but a look toward his father told him he'd regret it for days if he argued one more time. Doctor Hernandez was gentle and efficient, and Diego reluctantly admitted to himself that the wounds felt much better after they'd been wrapped and cared for.

"That does feel better, Doctor. Thank you."

Maria chose that moment to reappear with a heaping plate of food. Alejandro rearranged the pillows behind Diego and helped him to sit up. He placed the tray in front of Diego effectively not giving him a choice in the matter. Diego crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the fork lying on the tray.

"Father, please. I'm perfectly capable of sitting at the table and eating dinner like a normal person," Diego argued stubbornly.

"Yes, my son, because your first attempt to sit at the table this evening was _so_ successful."

Diego had the good sense to look embarrassed at his father's sarcastic remark. It really wasn't much of an act.

"Well then, bed rest for an entire day, Diego."

"An entire day!" Diego exclaimed miserably. He had too many things to do to waste an entire day lying around in bed.

"I'll see that he rests, Doctor."

"But-"

"And then provided you get plenty to drink and plenty of rest in the next few days, I'm sure you'll feel much better. Be sure to let me know if it happens again but taking better care of yourself is all the Doctor orders."

Diego sighed. Clearly, no one was bothering to listen to him anymore. As much as he knew he needed extra rest, an entire day confined to his bed really was excessive. And besides that, he had planned to visit Victoria as Zorro to make certain that she was all right after the soldiers escorted her back to town.

"Thank you for rushing over here, Don Bernardo."

"Any time, my friend." He waved Alejandro off when he rose to see the Doctor out. "No, no. I know my way. I'll check in with you soon."

" Adiós." Alejandro tipped his head toward the door indicating he wanted Maria and Felipe to follow Doctor Hernandez out. They got the hint immediately and closed the door quietly on their way out.

"I'm sorry I caused such a fuss," Diego said quietly. He rubbed his temples with his right hand to try and ward off the headache. The effort wasn't very successful, but at his Father's next worried look, he managed a slight smile.

"Don't be silly, Diego. I'm just glad you're all right."

Diego nodded and picked up the fork. "I can't believe I passed out," He muttered as he began to eat.

Alejandro chuckled. "I can. You've had a trying few days, my son."

That was an understatement. His fight master, Sir Edmund Kendell, had been killed while visiting their family in Los Angeles just over a week ago. Even before the buccaneers had kidnapped him and Victoria, he'd hardly slept at all for the past several days. Diego knew the doctor was right. He'd have to make a better effort to take care of himself if he was going to continue moonlighting as Zorro.

"Diego...I'm so proud of you."

"Father, please. You don't have to-"

"I most certainly do. You didn't hesitate. You trusted your judgement. You freed Felipe all by yourself. I was very proud of you today, son." _And I hope you never, ever scare me like that again,_ Alejandro added silently to himself.

Diego smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard those words from his father directed at him. Usually his father's comments were more along the lines of why-can't-you-do-this or I-wish-you-would-do-that. Diego's least favorite was when his father told him directly to be more like Zorro. The sad part about that was that he and Felipe were the only ones who understood the irony of that statement. Diego treasured what little praise he got from his Father.

"Thank you, Father."

Alejandro nodded and removed the tray Diego had polished off in record time. "All right. Get some rest, Diego."

While grudgingly admitting to himself the water and food had helped him feel considerably better, Diego nodded and slipped a little further under the covers to ward off the night chill. He was asleep before his father turned down the lamp. Alejandro watched over his only son and observed Diego's breathing even out. He'd never admit it, but he'd been terrified when Diego hadn't returned home the night before. He'd known something was wrong, but with the soldiers a half a day's ride ahead of him, there was no way he could catch up to the posse in time to help. He was just thankful that Diego had returned home safely.

Alejandro took a deep, relaxing breath before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind him. Events in town lately had his nerves on edge. After dealing with bounty hunters and buccaneers, Alejandro de la Vega couldn't think of anything that could possibly be worse. Hopefully, things would calm down somewhat for a little while.

~ZZZ~

Henry Stark sat alone in his cabin on _The Golden Lion._ He'd been the captain of the ship for over five years. He meticulously dragged a sharpening stone over the blade of his borrowed cutlass. Stark's hand shook with anger. He nearly lost his grip on the hilt and had to grip it a little tighter.

His first mate, Sanchez handed him a half-drunk bottle of rum.

"Damn him."

"It wasn't your fault, Cap'n. Who knew that frilly-dressed fellow would lead the soldiers right to the camp?"

"I meant Zorro you fool! But damn that Don as well!" Stark tightened his hands into fists. Never in his entire career as a pirate had he ever been defeated. That's why he had his own ship and a crew that jumped at every word he spoke. He'd never felt so humiliated in his entire life. The worst part was that that he hadn't even been able to fight back. He'd lost his cutlass when he was fighting Zorro, and with the soldiers hot on their trail he hadn't had time to go back for it. It had been in his family for generations. To this day, Stark believed it carried a certain amount of luck. Indeed, he and his crew had been lucky that Zorro hadn't cut them to ribbons on the beach and even luckier that the Alcalde of Los Angeles hadn't been able to put all of them in irons and haul them off to prison.

Henry Stark hadn't gotten his ruthless reputation for nothing, though. Defeat didn't dampen his spirits. It made him thirst for revenge.

Sanchez had been watching the anger play slowly across his Captain's face. He'd been with Stark long enough to recognize the look of steely resolve when he saw it. "Cap'n...I'm all for knockin' a few heads t'gether an' plunderin' whate'er town we happen to come across next...but we can't go back to Los Angeles. It'd be suicide."

Stark chucked his borrowed cutlass across the room. It sliced deeply into the wall by the door and vibrated back and forth seemingly as determined as its new owner to take revenge on Zorro and the people of Los Angeles.

"I want Zorro! I want him _dead_! That pompous caballero tricked us! When I got away from Zorro and the soldiers he was gone, but the rest of the prisoners were laying there unconscious and tied up on the ground."

Sanchez was quiet for a moment. He finally admitted, "I don't understand."

"He's Zorro you fool! No one else knows his identity or he wouldn't have knocked the prisoners unconscious. How else do you explain Zorro being able to find us in the middle of nowhere when we hadn't passed any other travelers on the road? How else do you explain Zorro sneaking around through the camp all night? Because that pesky, meddlin' Don was the one doin' the sneakin'! That's how. You mark my words, Sanchez." Stark walked over to the still vibrating sword and ripped it out of the wall. He held it out in front of him practically daring Sanchez to argue and disagree with his decision. "Zorro's blood will drip off of this blade. I will make him scream in agony. And before I kill him, he will watch as we burn Los Angeles to the ground!"

Sanchez narrowed his eyes. He'd never seen Stark so determined. The crazy captain was just determined enough to do it, though. He grabbed the bottle of rum and raised it in a toast.

"To the death of Zorro!"

"To the death of Zorro!"

The cackling laughter of the two pirates could be heard on the other side of the ship. The crew smiled. If their Captain was laughing, that meant there was a new plan. Hopefully, that new plan involved all of them getting rich. The soft chuckles slowly led to full blown laughter amongst the crew as well.

In the dark, the _Golden Lion_ floated slowly through the mist, as its Captain planned revenge on the masked outlaw.

~ZZZ~

The following evening, Zorro approached the pueblo on Toronado. His father had been hovering like a mother hen since he'd taken ill and he hadn't been able to slip away unnoticed until after his father had gone to sleep. He also didn't think he'd have been able to manage Toronado, but he was finally feeling better after getting some rest and following the doctor's orders. Zorro gripped the reigns a little tighter and pulled his stallion down from a gallop. As anxious as he was to see Victoria, he didn't want to be seen in town tonight. He patted Toronado's neck and whispered, "Gently, boy." The black pair approached the back of the tavern stealthily, and Zorro slipped through the back door unnoticed as Toronado hid himself in the shadows of the alley nearby.

His timing was perfect. He could hear Victoria usher her last guest outside before bolting the front door. Pulling out the rose he'd tucked carefully into his sash, he leaned against the wall and waited patiently. A few minutes later he heard her footsteps approach and then watched her nearly jump out of her skin when she pulled the curtain back and saw him standing in the kitchen.

"Zorro!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you, my dear."

Victoria chucked. "You'd think I'd be used to it by now."

Zorro presented her the rose and kissed her hand. "I was so worried about you. I wanted to come sooner to make sure you were all right." He rested his hands just above her hips, enjoying the closeness.

"Why didn't you?"

Zorro almost answered vaguely, like he usually did, but something in her eyes compelled him to be more open with her for a change. "I wasn't well enough to ride after we got back to Los Angeles."

Worry lines creased Victoria's brow. She gripped his forearms gently. "You were ill?"

"I…no. Not ill, just…exhausted," He explained with an amused smirk on his face. "I'd been out all afternoon and night the day before as Zorro, and then by the time I found out they'd taken you it was a long ride to the buccaneers' camp. I hadn't eaten or slept in days by the time we got back. It caught up with me."

Victoria moved closer and he pulled her fully into his warm embrace. "I'll wager I worry about you as much as you worry about me."

"I don't know, Querida. I worry about you quite a bit." He paused briefly. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner after the pirates raided the town. I can't imagine how scared you must have been."

She clung to him a little tighter. "I was terrified," She whispered. "I had faith you'd come, but I was so scared."

"I know," He said gently. "I wish I could have stopped it before it happened."

"The look in his eye. He wanted…He was going to…"

"I know," He choked on the emotion in his throat.

"You got there in time. I knew you would."

A sudden noise in the alley made Zorro tense. The lancers on patrol were talking quietly as they patrolled around the pueblo. A moment later their footsteps were gone.

The couple pulled themselves apart reluctantly. "I should go," Zorro said softly.

Victoria didn't miss the heavy note of regret in his voice. "Promise me you'll take better care of yourself."

"I promise."

"Vaya con Dios."

"Adiós, Querida."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Three Years Later..._

Henry Stark gathered his crew on the deck of the Golden Lion. It had taken time, but he'd finally been able to amass a full-size crew to work the glorious battleship. He knew it would be worth it. Taking over an entire town in the Spanish Empire was not an easy task.

And Captain Henry Stark was determined to succeed.

He'd spent three years thinking of little else than the rebel Spaniard who had bested him and his men. They'd not only lost the treasure they were seeking, but many of his crew had been seriously injured in the fight against Zorro and the soldiers of Los Angeles.

Henry Stark was a proud Englishman. He enjoyed the life of a pirate, to be sure, but he enjoyed destroying Spanish towns and ships a little more. The Captain considered it his duty to his country. Not that England approved of piracy, but the Royal Navy was hardly likely to put him on trial for such crimes. He'd never, ever committed any acts of piracy against Great Britain. On days when he had the opportunity to be particularly cruel, he liked to think that England would reward him someday for all the trouble he had caused to Spain's ships and territories.

Today in particular, England would be very pleased with him.

Captain Stark had learned to be patient when it came to exacting revenge. He'd seen too many pirates try and retaliate too quickly and suffer heavy losses to their ship and their crew. Sometimes those crews never recovered. Captain Stark was not willing to make such an error. It had taken a long time to plan and prepare, but his ship and crew were finally ready. He now had the supplies and the manpower necessary to make this the most successful raid of his career.

He held up his hands, and the crew quieted immediately. Hopping up on top of a crate, Stark spoke loudly to be heard over the wind and the waves.

"After years of hard work, plannin' and plunderin'...we finally be settin' out to restore our honor!"

"Huzaahhh!" The crew cheered loudly.

"T'night, we return to Los Angeles! T'night, we'll deal them wretched Spaniards a serious blow! T'night, we'll restore the ruthless reputation of the _Golden Lion_!"

"Huzaahhh!"

"This night, Gents, we'll make Zorro regret ever crossing swords with the crew of the Golden Lion!"

A deafening cheer went up from the crew and they raised their swords high.

~ZZZ~

Alejandro stood next to the dining room table and waited patiently for Diego to help their guest, Victoria, to her seat. Something was different about Diego tonight, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. As he thought about it though, he realized something had been different since Gilberto Risendo had tried to murder his son.

Typically, Diego spent more time reading, experimenting, and playing the piano. But after that fateful day when Alejandro had lost his true first-born son, Diego's behavior had changed. He'd been paying much closer attention to what happened in town. He'd attacked his work for _The Guardian_ with renewed energy and the articles he'd composed had never been better. Diego had even started taking over more responsibility on the ranch, something Alejandro had stopped hoping for years ago.

As he sat down, he realized that Diego's work ethic wasn't the only thing that had changed in the last few weeks. Usually, he seemed rather aloof in Victoria's presence. Tonight, however, Diego was attentive and charming; he was quite the gentleman. As Diego pushed Victoria's chair in for her, Alejandro could have sworn he saw Diego gazing at her with love and longing in his eyes when he thought no one was watching.

The older don was barely able to keep his jaw from rudely falling open. _Diego _was in _love_ with _Victoria?_ And how long had this been going on? Diego had been home from Spain for _years_ and, somehow, he hadn't known his son had fallen in love with Victoria. What kind of father didn't notice that his son had fallen hopelessly in love?

And it really was hopeless for Diego. Victoria Escalante was madly in love with Zorro. So far, nothing on Earth had been able to change that. Alejandro made a mental note to have a long talk with his son about courting someone...well, someone more _attainable_.

They were halfway through the second course when a loud knock sounded at the front door. Diego bolted from his chair and was halfway to the door before Alejandro even put his fork down.

"Miguel!" Diego's surprised voice drifted over from the entryway. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your supper, Patrón. But it couldn't wait! I rode here as fast as I could...There's so many of them..."

By this time, Alejandro and Victoria had followed. Diego was calmly settling Miguel down in a chair in the parlor. The vaquero was covered in soot and looked like he'd ridden for days instead of minutes. He gestured to Felipe who immediately produced a glass of brandy for Miguel.

"Drink this," Diego commanded their lead vaquero. After the flustered man had taken a few sips, Diego asked, "Now then. Start from the beginning."

"Pirates, Don Diego. They are raiding Los Angeles!"

"How many?"

"A dozen...maybe more...I am not sure. They waited until dark. I managed to sneak away and ride back here to warn you."

Diego held up a hand to stop Miguel's rambling. He needed specific information if he was going to be able to help as Zorro in town.

"Did they seem organized or were they randomly attacking people and houses?"

Miguel blinked. He hadn't really thought about it at the time, but now that Don Diego had posed the question they did seem to be acting with a sense of purpose. "Now that you mention it, they did seem to be working together."

Diego pursed his lips together thoughtfully. When it came to a group of bandits, chaos was easier to deal with. It meant he could deal with them one at a time. If they were working together in the town, he might have to challenge all of them at once. Not that he was afraid to, it would just make catching them more difficult. Twelve to one weren't the best odds, either.

Alejandro and Victoria shared a confused glance. The Diego they knew would be forcing them to hide in locked rooms to avoid the confrontation. However, this man was asking calculating questions that the Diego de la Vega they knew would not need the answers to.

"What are they targeting?" The man who looked like Diego continued.

"They seemed to only care about the Cuartel."

Diego shared a worried glance with his father. Attacking the soldiers first was a sure sign of strategy. If the pirates managed to overcome the lancers and the Alcalde, there would be no one else to challenge them in the entire territory. They'd have free reign to plunder the entire region before help could arrive from elsewhere...if help ever came at all.

"The soldiers are overwhelmed." This time, it wasn't a question.

Miguel nodded almost frantically. "Sí, sí. That's how I got away. My horse was behind the tavern."

At the mention of the tavern, Victoria seemed to remember where she was. "Madre de Dios! My tavern!" She turned intending to rush to the stables and then hurry into town, but she found her path blocked by Diego.

"No," He said firmly before she could even ask.

Bewildered, and slightly disconcerted that he'd anticipated her actions so well, Victoria shook her head before trying to move around him. Diego quickly stepped in front of her again.

"No," Diego said a little louder, but just as firmly.

"Diego get out of my way! I have to go to town and check on the tavern!" When she tried to move him out of her way, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms to his chest. "_Diego_!"

Instead of addressing the squirming señorita in his arms, Diego addressed the vaquero. "Miguel, get the muskets and pistols out of the store room. Have the women wait with Maria in the kitchen. Then arm the men and surround the house in pairs. No one stands guard alone. Hurry."

Miguel hesitated just long enough to look at Don Alejandro for confirmation. Diego had to smile at that. He raised an eyebrow at his father as he held a struggling Victoria a little tighter.

"Go!" Alejandro ordered. With that, Miguel dashed toward the kitchen to carry out his instructions.

"Enough," Diego finally ordered softly, but he looked Victoria right in the eye.

"I have to-"

"Absolutely not. I will not let you go riding off into the night to confront a large group of cutthroat pirates."

"But-"

"No," Diego said firmly one last time.

"I'm not afraid!"

"I don't doubt your courage, only your ability to truly defend yourself against so many dangerous men."

Victoria's mouth dropped open slightly, but even Victoria didn't have a response to that. Trust Diego to be logical, but that didn't mean she had to agree with him.

"Victoria, Diego is right. We have the means to defend you here. You'll be much safer at the hacienda," Alejandro agreed.

"It's not just my business," Victoria argued. "It's my home." She felt Diego loosen his grip and she immediately tried to wiggle away. He seemed prepared for that though, and merely pulled her closer to his chest.

"I know...I know," Diego's voice was so soothing and calm. He was making it harder for her to stay upset at him.

"But-"

"I will not let you leave the hacienda," Diego told her forcefully. "I'd...I'd..." His expression softened and his voice suddenly - surprisingly- lowered an octave. "Querida, _please_. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Victoria gasped. She'd suspected for quite some time that he was Zorro. She'd never been _absolutely_ certain, but she'd certainly suspected. To hear him in his low voice say her nickname out loud, and at last see the love in his unmasked eyes confirmed her suspicions at last. The revelation was still startling to say the least.

Alejandro's jaw finally dropped. He didn't know what he'd been expecting Diego to say to convince Victoria to stay at the house, but that wasn't it. He noted with a small amount of amusement, however, that it seemed to have worked.

Diego released her wrists and held her hands instead. He tipped his head to Felipe, who was standing there wide-eyed next to Don Alejandro and practically gaping like a fish at his older brother. The silent instruction spurred the young man into motion, and he ran towards the library. Alejandro didn't bother considering why that was an odd place for him to be hurrying toward.

"I won't be able to protect you. Not if there's so many of them."

But Victoria wasn't listening anymore. She raised a hand to cup his cheek. "Oh, Diego," She said reverently.

Diego kissed the palm of her hand. "I have to go," He whispered sadly. "Promise me you'll stay here." Victoria nodded, but that wasn't good enough for Diego. "Promise me, Victoria."

"I promise, Diego." It was, after all, only the second time he'd ever asked her to give him her word.

He nodded and kissed her hand once more in farewell before turning his attention to his father.

"Father...I...Please forgive me. I don't have time to explain right now."

Alejandro had to clear his throat so that his words could get past the giant lump in it. "It's too dangerous. You shouldn't go." _Please, don't go, _his eyes silently begged his only living son. Part of Alejandro had never been prouder. Having one's son singlehandedly save the pueblo on a regular basis was truly amazing. He was incredibly proud; he was incredibly _worried_.

Diego smiled sadly at him. "I have to try," Was all he said before following Felipe into the library.

Only Felipe wasn't in the library, as Victoria and Alejandro discovered when they trailed after him. With a mischievous grin, Diego tapped the mantel and disappeared behind the rear wall of the fireplace.

~ZZZ~

The situation in town was worse than Diego anticipated.

The entire cuartel was on fire. He'd smelled the smoke long before he'd been able to see the flames on the black night. Even though he'd made quite a bit of noise galloping Toronado through the town gates, the soldiers were all too preoccupied with fighting the fire to notice him sitting on Toronado by the church.

Padre Benitez, however, was much more observant.

"Zorro!" The old priest exclaimed from the church steps.

"Padre! Are you all right?"

"I am fine, my son...But you must come inside. Quickly, my boy!"

Zorro glanced nervously around the plaza. De Soto was nowhere to be seen. He didn't see Mendoza either. In fact, several soldiers seemed to be missing from the melee. Many townspeople were pitching in to fight the fire, and they'd formed a bucket line from the well to the soldiers fighting the blaze. More importantly, none of the other buildings in town seemed to have been attacked. He had no doubt, however, that the cuartel would have to be entirely rebuilt. There weren't any buccaneers in sight, which was curious. Finally, convinced that he was safe in town, at least for the time being, he dismounted and gave Toronado a gentle pat on the neck.

"Wait here, boy," He commanded his mount. Padre Benitez hurriedly ushered him into the building and closed the doors. "Padre what's wrong? Are you injured?"

"Not me, Zorro. Come." The priest led him to the rooms in the back. Doctor Hernandez was just stepping out of the room at the end of the hall.

"Zorro!" He said somewhat startled.

"Don't let me keep you," The masked man waved him off, and the doctor nodded gratefully before rushing off to see his next patient. Zorro glanced at Padre Benitez, who nodded his permission to enter the room. His stomach in knots, Zorro stepped through the doorway not really knowing what to expect.

Sergeant Mendoza lay on the bed in the corner, barely conscious, and obviously in a great deal of pain.

"Zorro...Gracias a Dios..." Mendoza crossed himself and smiled at his friends as they entered.

"Sergeant..." Zorro's greeting was barely a whisper. He could barely swallow. Mendoza had been badly wounded, that much was clear. His left eye was swollen shut, and heavy bandages surrounded his arm and chest. Blood had already started to seep through the cloth.

Spotting a quill and paper next to the bed on the nightstand, Zorro quickly scribbled instructions for the Padre. "Padre, I don't have time to stop. You'll have to make this poultice and apply it to his wounds to stop the bleeding."

Padre Benitez raised an eyebrow, but merely nodded, took the offered paper with the hastily scribed instructions, picked up his robes, and hurried out of the room.

"Zorro..."

"I'm sorry, amigo. I'll be back to check on you soon."

"Zorro, wait. The buccaneers..." Mendoza struggled to breathe.

"I know pirates attacked the town, Sergeant. I'll find them. Don't worry."

"No...they're gone...out of town..." Mendoza gasped out.

"Slowly, Sergeant. Breathe slowly," The masked man instructed.

"They were looking for Señorita Victoria...and...and...Don Diego."

Zorro froze. His blood turned to ice and a chill ran down his spine. He didn't have time to process that tidbit of information, though, because the Sergeant seemed determined to talk.

"They were...they were very upset when they discovered she wasn't in town."

"Where's the Alcalde, Sergeant?"

"The Padre knows. I am not sure, Zorro. He was injured as well. I haven't seen him."

Zorro had to remember to refer to himself in the third person. "Why De la Vega and Victoria?"

"It...it was..." Mendoza barely kept himself from lapsing into an uncontrollable coughing fit. "It was Henry Stark...and his crew...They are on their way to the De la Vega hacienda. You _must_ help them Zorro. Don Diego can't defend himself, and Señorita Victoria is there!"

"I know, Sergeant. I know." Zorro cursed himself. Clearly, it was a good thing he'd forced Victoria to stay at the hacienda. Had they met the pirates on the road to the pueblo...he shuddered at the thought of what could have happened. At least she was protected by father, Felipe, and the vaqueros at the ranch. When they were defending the property, the De la Vega vaqueros were a force to be reckoned with. And Diego had no doubt that his father would protect Victoria with his life.

He fervently hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Get well, my friend."

By the time Padre Benitez returned with the poultice, Zorro was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Well, I think we're off to a good start. Thanks for the kind reviews so far! I'm trying to post as regularly as I can so any cliffhangers aren't too annoying. Just wanted to note that this story is rated T because of the violence with the pirates. This is the first chapter where that's apparent, although this chapter is probably the most mild one. I know it's important to be able to make those decisions as a reader, so I'll do my best to call out the sketchy parts and keep y'all informed. Thanks for reading. Enjoy! ~TomcatGM

* * *

Chapter 3

Toronado thundered down the road. Diego's eyes darted quickly from side to side in the darkness looking for any signs of the pirates. Since he didn't plan on entering through the cave, the road was the most direct route to the hacienda. Zorro was still a half of a mile from the hacienda when he heard the gun fire. He leaned further over his stallion's neck and gently kicked Toronado's sides.

"Come on, boy! Faster!"

Toronado snorted in protest but dug in and went a little faster anyway. Diego always gave him extra oats after a hard run. His ears flicked back and forth at the thought of a special dinner and he ran even harder.

_Henry Stark_. That was a name Diego de la Vega could have gone the rest of his natural life without hearing again and been happy about it. The man was evil. His reputation as one of the most brutal pirates in the world was well-known throughout the Spanish colonies. But that wasn't really what troubled him.

Why had Stark returned to Los Angeles after all this time? Diego had dealt with other pirates before, but it was very disconcerting that Stark seemed to have carefully planned his revenge before returning to the small California outpost. A return that was completely unexpected. Zorro had been completely unprepared to deal with the threat they posed, and apparently, so was the Alcalde. Despite the ill-will they shared, Diego sent up a quick prayer for Ignacio de Soto and Sergeant Mendoza. He truly hoped they'd be all right.

They were approaching the final curve in the road before they reached the hacienda. Zorro listened carefully. He heard more gunfire but realized abruptly that it wasn't coming from the house. He reigned Toronado to a stop. Anxious to keep moving, the horse pranced impatiently on the road. Zorro reached down to pat him reassuringly on the neck and the animal calmed immediately. The field they had stopped in front of ran all the way to the house, but the only other structures in the direction of the shots were the tenant houses on this part of the property. Miguel and Maria lived there because it was close and convenient to the main house. Diego's stomach dropped into his boots. He had no way of knowing if the tenants had made it safely to the hacienda or not.

He kicked Toronado back into motion and directed him across the field. They had to pass through the small canyon where the entrance to Zorro's cave was in order get to the outlying houses on the De la Vega property. Toronado whinnied in protest when Zorro had the horse turn away from the cave entrance.

"Not just yet, boy. Come on, this way."

They were about to exit the canyon and head over the next rise when the gunfire stopped. Zorro pulled Toronado to a halt once more. He didn't hear any voices, shouts or screams. They were close enough to the farm now that he should be able to hear _something_. Just as he was about to go around the last group of boulders, the rocks moved.

The large pile of rocks crashed down in front of the narrow exit to the canyon, effectively blocking their path. Zorro yanked on the reigns to turn the horse around, but it was too late. A bolas came flying out of the darkness, catching Toronado's front legs. The weights on the rope swung around quickly and effectively snaring the enraged animal. Luckily, the horse hadn't been moving fast enough to stumble and fall at the time, but he started to buck wildly trying to free himself.

"Easy, boy!" Zorro didn't bother trying to maintain control of the angry animal from the saddle. Gripping the reigns tightly, he jumped to the ground and held on tight. "Easy!" He commanded, and pulled the reigns tighter, forcing Toronado to stop moving.

Toronado snorted angrily, but they didn't have time for his master to whisper calming platitudes. Zorro quickly pulled out his knife and cut his beloved stallion free of the bolas. It hadn't taken long to accomplish, but it took long enough. Another, smaller bolas came flying through the air. This time, it caught Zorro's legs and the effective Argentine weapon wrapped tightly around his ankles. Unable to control his fall, Zorro reached out and slapped Toronado's flank before he hit the ground. He didn't want his stallion trapped if he were caught, and if Felipe found Toronado alone in the cave, he'd send help.

"Go on, boy!" Zorro managed to yell before he landed awkwardly on his knees. Throwing his arms forward, he caught his balance before he face-planted into the dirt. Angry and frightened, Toronado didn't hesitate. The horse bolted back the way they'd come, hopefully heading right for the cave. Still holding his knife in his hand, Zorro reached back to cut his feet free. The masked man saw the second bolas flying towards him too late to duck. It was a perfect throw, and the rope caught him right in the center of his chest. The weights whipped quickly around his torso wrapping the rope painfully tight around his body and pinning his arms to his sides. The heavy, balled weights of the bolas were enough to throw off his balance, and the momentum knocked him over onto the ground. His knife clattered across the rocks and landed several feet away.

Zorro coughed as the dust flew up around him. Struggling, he tugged and pulled against the ropes, but the bolas was a very effective weapon. He couldn't move at all. A pistol cocked behind him before a large, black boot kicked Zorro roughly onto his back.

Captain Henry Stark loomed above him, half of his face hidden in shadow from the light of the moon. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He cackled evilly, and several voices joined in the laughter. Many were holding lanterns, and now that their prey had been successfully caught, they were being lit. Zorro glanced furtively at his captors. Even with Toronado he wouldn't have stood a chance. He was outnumbered twelve to one.

Zorro swallowed hard but stared straight back at the buccaneer. He refused to show Stark he was intimidated.

"You still think that mask frightens us, eh?" Stark ripped first Zorro's hat and then his mask away.

Stark yelled in triumph; he had correctly guessed the bandit's identity. He attacked Diego with a flurry of kicks and punches. Sanchez, who was standing only a few feet away with a rifle trained on their captive, laughed but eventually pulled his Captain away.

"He won't be much good to us unconscious, Cap'n," Sanchez said with a knowing look.

Spitting blood out of his mouth, Diego tried his best not to shudder at the implication. He gingerly touched his tongue to his lip and spit again. It was a wide split, and he could feel the blood running down his chin.

Stark noticed the effort the captured caballero was making and laughed. The plan was working perfectly, but they still only had half of what they came for. "John! Fire the arrow!"

The shortest pirate to Diego's right picked up a crossbow off the ground. The arrow was already loaded, but John lit it with a sulfur match and released the trigger. The fire arrow flew high into the air.

This time, Diego did hear shots coming from the hacienda. He heard the faint cries of the vaqueros. He heard his father's booming voice echo off the rocks in the canyon as he snapped off orders to his men to defend the house. Diego yanked hard on the ropes, hoping against hope that he could somehow work himself free and help his father and the other men. Stark rewarded him for his efforts with a swift kick to the ribs that knocked the wind and the fight out of him momentarily.

"Bring him!"

It took four good men to carry him, but Diego figured he was lucky they hadn't decided to drag him across the rocky canyon floor instead. Their horses were hidden several yards away from the trap they had set. His cape was ripped away from his shoulders before Diego was hefted over the top of a saddle. For a moment, he was afraid the weights from the bolas would cause him to fall while they were moving, but whoever was behind him seemed to realize this and pushed his body a little farther over the saddle.

Thankfully, it wasn't far to the hacienda. His hands, pinned beneath him as he laid across the saddle on his stomach, had already gone numb. Even if he did somehow manage to work himself free, it would be several minutes before he had full control again. Diego sighed. He recognized the technique well enough; Zorro used it on the bandits that he escorted to jail all the time.

After only a few moments' ride, the entourage arrived at the hacienda. Diego's breathing quickened. The shooting had obviously stopped. There were no shouts, no yells...no orders from his father. He realized why when Sanchez and another pirate yanked him off the horse and dragged him towards the house. A dozen pirates stood guard over the vaqueros in the garden, there were several others loitering around the perimeter…and there had to be more inside. They'd been incredibly outnumbered, and much like himself just a few moments ago, the loyal De la Vega workers hadn't stood a chance against all that firepower.

Most of the de la Vega servants and vaqueros sat together in a group on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs. Diego noticed that Maria and most of the maids were missing from the group. Miguel was glaring defiantly at the men guarding them before he realized just who was being dragged to the front door of the hacienda. His jaw dropped, and a rather startled, "Don Diego!" Escaped his lips before the guards menacingly pointed their pistols at the lead vaquero.

Diego had to smile at the rage Miguel was clearly fighting very hard to contain. He felt the same way. He tried to force his bruised body to struggle again, but Sanchez and the other man dragging him up the stairs simply tightened their grip. The front door stood open and he was hauled into the house.

They dropped him carelessly on the floor of the parlor. Ignoring him for the moment, Stark and the rest moved off to confer with the pirates who had initially taken over the house.

"Diego!"

Diego's head snapped up when he heard his father's very worried voice. "Father! You're hurt..." Diego looked fearfully at the blood stain spreading slowly across the front of his father's shirt. Alejandro was tied to a chair and unable to tend to the wound himself. "Are you all right?"

"It's just a flesh wound, Diego," Alejandro told him. The old don wasn't at all worried about himself. _Zorro_ was lying bloodied, bruised, and bound on the rug in his parlor. It was usually moments like this that Don Alejandro expected Zorro to show up and rescue them all. But aside from that, Diego was obviously hurt and in pain...Not to mention unmasked. He watched as the blood continued to drip off his son's chin to land on the rug. However, Alejandro couldn't stop the smile that formed when Diego, who had followed his gaze, spoke softly.

"I'm sorry about the rug, Father. I'm making quite a mess."

And wasn't that funny; a statement, so incredibly _Diego_, but coming from the man dressed in black that he had come to admire. Diego really had done an incredible job of fooling him over the years. He'd been thinking about it all night. Alejandro could hardly blame him for the deception after remembering the circumstances that had led to Zorro appearing in the pueblo in the first place. The secret had indeed kept him and their property safe all this time. Alejandro's smile was sad, but his spirit had lifted slightly, which was no doubt what his son had intended with the remark.

Alejandro's worry, however, didn't lessen. "Are _you_ all right?"

"I'm fine, Father."

As if to prove Diego wrong, Stark, who had caught the tail end of their conversation, walked over and kicked Diego in the side. A soft grunt was the only sound the pirate elicited from his captive.

Alejandro was so furious he nearly knocked the chair over trying to get to Stark. Two of Stark's men immediately moved to hold Alejandro down and keep him pinned to the chair. One pulled a pistol out of his belt and pointed it at Diego. Meanwhile, two other pirates were forcing their knees into Diego's back while Sanchez cut away the bolas' ropes from his ankles and torso. Diego writhed on the floor, but Sanchez grabbed his hair and yanked his head up.

"Hold still!" Sanchez ordered.

"Diego, do as he says, my son."

For the first time since the intrusion started, Diego locked gazes with his father. He saw the fear in his Father's eyes, noticeable perhaps only to him, but right there on the surface was pride and admiration for his only son. Diego took a deep breath. He understood what his father wasn't saying; Alejandro was pleased Diego didn't want to give up without a fight, but it wasn't worth any of them getting killed over. After making many similar decisions while helping people as Zorro, Diego could hardly disagree.

Diego stopped struggling.

Alejandro let out a slow breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. For just a moment, he had been afraid Diego was going to try and fight.

As if reading his mind, Diego said out loud, "For a moment, Father, I was."

Alejandro smiled sadly. Of all the days for his son to act more like Zorro, this wasn't at all what he'd hoped would happen.

Sanchez pulled the ropes out from under Diego and reached for a grungy, cloth sack sitting on the floor a few feet away. A nervous chill ran down Diego's spine as he recognized the clanking sound inside. When the bag came into his full view, Diego's jaw dropped slightly. He recognized it. He'd seen it hanging in the cuartel supply room often enough when he dropped off prisoners for Sergeant Mendoza. It was one of the courier bags the soldiers used to transport the payroll. Only this time, it was transferring the shackles and chains that typically hung next to the bag on the wall.

So. Stark did indeed have a specific purpose in mind when he and his men attacked Los Angeles. No doubt the pirates had also raided the cuartel for extra arms and supplies as well. Diego supposed he should be thankful that they didn't have time to burn the entire pueblo to the ground.

Stark snapped his fingers impatiently. "Hurry up!"

Diego took a calming breath as Sanchez pulled the shackles out of the bag. They were the kind used to transport prisoners to another prison or jail in the territory. The chains being fastened securely around his ankles were long enough to walk in, but running or fighting would be impossible, especially for someone Diego's height. Diego bristled as Sanchez grabbed his collar and yanked him to his knees, ripped his gloves off, and painfully clamped the other set of shackles securely to his wrists behind his back.

Suddenly, a loud cheer went up from the men in Alejandro's study who had no doubt found the only large stash of cash that the De la Vega's kept in the house. "Sounds like we're missing the party," Stark cackled an evil, calculating laugh. "Maybe we'll just start our own!" He exclaimed as his men laughed. "Now then," Stark turned to address Alejandro. "Where's that pretty tavern wench?" He pressed the tip of his cutlass into Diego's chest just hard enough to draw blood.

Diego glared defiantly at the pirate Captain. Stark, however, was in no mood to deal with insubordination from either man and moved his cutlass blade to press threateningly against Diego's neck.

"Is she safe?" Diego asked his father in a calm voice.

"She's with Felipe," Alejandro confirmed.

_In the cave,_ Diego finished to himself. Well, good then. If they had the good sense to stay there, they'd both be fine. Diego prayed they did indeed have the good sense to stay there.

"That pesky brat! Where are they?!" Stark thundered.

Alejandro gulped nervously. His honor demanded that he protect Victoria with his life if it came to that, but he couldn't let Stark just kill his son in front of his very eyes either. Diego's eyes were begging him not to say a word.

"Diego...I can't..."

"Father, don't tell him anything!"

"Shut up, you!" Stark backhanded Diego, causing the cut on his lip to bleed even more.

"You can't ask me to choose between them!" And that's exactly what Stark was making him do. The vile pirate would either kill Diego now, or rape Victoria and kill her later. He needed a third choice, a better option.

"You tell me what I want to know, or I will kill him, señor! I will kill him very, very slowly."

Alejandro got another option, but it certainly wasn't better. Victoria was suddenly standing in the front hallway with a very frustrated Felipe trailing right behind her. The young man was desperately trying to pull her back into the cave. Short of knocking her unconscious, however, he wasn't going to be able to deter the bold señorita.

It took a moment for the startled pirates to react.

Hearing movement behind him, Diego turned just in time to see Sanchez roughly grab Felipe and slam him headfirst into the wall. "Felipe!" His dismayed voice echoed in the entryway. Felipe was instantly knocked unconscious, and his body fell limply to the floor. A deep gash close to the boy's hairline bled slowly onto the tile floor. Diego tried to get up to help them, but it was no use. The restraints slowed him down and before he could get his feet underneath him, he was pushed forcibly back onto the floor. He landed hard on his stomach. It was taking two pirates to restrain a struggling Victoria. Diego had to smile a little at that. Stark wound up to kick him again, but Victoria's passionate cry halted him mid-swing.

"No! No, don't!" Victoria was vibrating with either fear or rage. Diego wasn't quite sure which.

Alejandro spoke out hoping to take the attention away from both his son and Victoria. "Why are you doing all of this? Just take what you want and leave us alone."

"What I want," Stark began as he walked around to stand behind the restrained Diego, "Is some answers." Stark yanked Diego's collar, pulling him back to his knees. Sanchez came over to hold him and Stark moved so he could look Diego in the eye. "I'll be asking you questions. You'll tell me the truth, or your little lady friend is going to watch your blood spill a little bit at a time all over the floor." Stark grinned slowly as Diego clenched his fists in anger.

"No! Please don't hurt him," Victoria's beg was nearly a sob.

"It's all right, Victoria," For once, Diego allowed his love to radiate through his gaze toward her. Diego didn't take his eyes from hers until Stark pressed the point of his cutlass into the center of his chest. Looking the Captain square in the eye, Diego didn't move. He didn't even flinch.

Stark was slightly unnerved by the caballero's stoic demeanor. He needed information, and he needed it before the soldiers from town regrouped and picked up their trail. Scowling, he pressed the blade even harder against the insolent young man.

Diego still didn't move, but he winced slightly as the blade punctured his skin and began to draw blood. The red stain began to slowly spread across the front of his shirt. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his father furiously fidgeting in the chair, but the pirates held the head of the household firmly in place. Diego glared at Stark.

Stark narrowed his beady eyes and glared right back. "Tell me...after the Alcalde and the soldiers arrived at the cave entrance...and Zorro had gone...who took the treasure?"

Diego froze. Oh...this was very, very bad. Clearly, Stark and his men had eventually gone back to retrieve the treasure from the burial ground. Only there was no treasure. There never had been, just as Diego had suspected. He had told the Alcalde the truth after he'd blasted the opening to the cave closed. He'd taken a quick peek inside, which was farther than the buccaneers had gotten, but all that remained was...well, remains. The stories and rumors that a great treasure had been buried there were just a myth.

Diego had no idea how he was supposed to convince a pirate that the treasure he had been seeking for years did not really exist.

Stark had been watching his captive carefully. De la Vega seemed unconcerned with his own wellbeing, so he decided to change tactics. "I'll ask one more time before I grab your little lady friend over there and start cutting off her fingers one...by...one," Stark twisted the blade emphasizing each of the last three words.

"No!" The blood was dripping out of his chest wound faster now, but Diego's only concern was for Victoria as he looked helplessly in her direction. "All right...All right," Diego stated firmly as he locked his gaze with Stark once again. "There was no treasure," He stated firmly. "I went into the cave after you and your crew left. There was nothing but skeletal remains. I blew the entrance to the cave shut with an explosive device so the Alcalde wouldn't ransack the grave."

Apparently, Diego hadn't answered to the pirate's satisfaction, because Stark nodded to Sanchez who pulled his own cutlass out of its scabbard and headed toward Victoria.

"No, wait!"

Sanchez stopped and everyone in the room was staring at him expectantly. Diego tugged on the shackles uselessly. He glanced helplessly back and forth between his father and Victoria. Before Sanchez could continue forward, Diego said softly, his rage barely controlled. "I'm telling you the truth. There was no gold there. I swear to God Almighty it was just a grave."

"And if I cut off your little lady's hand, will you change your story?"

"I can't change the truth," Diego insisted stubbornly. "You can cut off _both _of my hands instead, but my answer won't change." Never, if there was any way he could possibly prevent it, would he ever allow Victoria to be hurt. No matter what the cost.

All movement in the room stopped. Even Stark seemed genuinely surprised that such a clever bandit with a price on his head would offer such a torturous sacrifice so easily.

Stark poised himself to run Diego through. If threatening to kill the people he loved wouldn't work, perhaps this insolent caballero would be willing to talk to save his own life. If not, at least his revenge would be satisfied.

"No!" Alejandro and Victoria both yelled.

"You give me one good reason why I shouldn't run him through," Stark demanded.

"I would imagine I'm much more valuable to you alive, rather than dead," Diego retorted dryly.

Stark finally pulled the blade away from Diego's chest as if considering that for the first time. He'd been so driven by revenge when he came back to Los Angeles, he hadn't considered _not_ killing Zorro once he found him. His only motive, besides robbery of course, when coming to the hacienda had been to kill the bandit. With Zorro his prisoner, he had a rare opportunity to humiliate and torture the man. That was indeed worth considering.

Diego stared at the floor in defeat. He hated feeling so helpless. Felipe was badly hurt. After receiving such a vicious blow to the head, there was no guarantee Felipe would even wake up let alone be able to help them. He wasn't sure if he could decide which was worse, De Soto or these pirates discovering his secret first. At this point, he supposed it didn't matter anymore.

The younger De la Vega finally found the courage to look Victoria in the eye. Tears were streaming down her face. Diego fervently wished that he'd had the opportunity to explain everything. Some things, like his love for her, words just couldn't adequately describe. He owed both his father and Victoria an explanation for so many other things. Judging by the evil look on Stark's face, he'd never get that chance.

Stark cackled evilly with a frightening look of calculation in his eyes. Zorro was craftier and cleverer than anyone in the entire territory gave him credit for. He would have to be very careful if he took this man as a prisoner. But what fun that would be! Killing him now would almost be too easy. Certainly, it wouldn't be nearly as satisfying as humiliating him for days. No doubt the man would be stubborn and uncooperative at first, but with the proper motivation, Stark was sure he could bend him to his will.

Diego swallowed nervously. Watching Stark's face, Diego could tell that something about the pirate's mission here had suddenly changed. The man was very unpredictable; the Spanish Navy had been hunting him for years with no success. He'd been terrorizing the Spanish colonies for many of those years. Stark had been terrified of Zorro when the masked outlaw had stopped them from grave robbing. It must have taken a very strong sense of revenge for the Captain to come back and confront Diego.

"Stark, please," Alejandro spoke with a calm voice so as not to upset the man threatening his son. "Just take what you want and leave."

Henry Stark laughed loudly. "And if I want her?" He leered at Victoria who shivered in disgust.

"Don't you touch her!" Diego shouted. Furious at the thought of Stark coming within an inch of the woman he loved, he started to stand. Sanchez had more than enough time to put him into a headlock before Diego could lay a finger on the Captain.

A slow, evil grin spread slowly across Stark's face. Without even realizing it, this caballero had just revealed a weakness. It was a weakness that Stark could fully exploit. "Put him in the wagon," Stark ordered Sanchez with a nod toward Diego. "Her too. If he tries to escape, kill her."

Sanchez smiled. He hoped the caballero would try to escape. It had been far too long since Stark had let him do the killing.

Stark noticed the grin and laughed. "Patience my friend. He'll do what he's told," Stark looked Diego in the eye as Sanchez pulled him to his feet. "Won't ye?"

Diego looked helplessly at Victoria. She was shaking her head, begging him not to go along with whatever the pirates wanted. "Diego...no..." The tears were falling faster now. He looked at his father, still being held down by the pirates, and Diego knew exactly what he had to do to keep his loved ones safe.

Diego dropped his gaze for a few seconds before refocusing on Stark. "No one, including Victoria, is to be harmed in any way...and you have my word. I'll cooperate."

"Done! Let's go!"

The buccaneers half-dragged, half-pushed the young couple toward the door. Stark's sharp whistle brought the rest of the men carrying what valuables they'd found in the house in cloth sacks. None of those precious items meant anything to Don Alejandro compared to the thought of losing Diego and Victoria.

Alejandro struggled futilely against the ropes securing him to the chair. "No! Stark, wait!"

Stark paused and turned with a sneer to face the old man.

"Let them go. I'll pay you whatever you want if I must spend the rest of my life doing it. Just let them go."

"A noble offer, my friend. But yer assumin' I want yer money more'n I want to enjoy watching him suffer." Stark and his men laughed. "Let's go!" The pirate ordered again, and the buccaneers filed out of the house.

"It's all right, Father," Diego said to his father before he was dragged outside.

"I'll find you two. I swear I will!" Alejandro called out. He wasn't sure he could keep the promise, but he'd die trying if it came to that.

Diego nodded, and Alejandro was sure he saw the flash of a cocky half-smile on his son's face seconds before the front door was slammed shut.

~ZZZ~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and all the reviews. I know I ended the last chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger. I've got several chapters lined up, so I'll be posting several rather quickly. Happy reading :)

Chapter 4

A confused Maria came into the parlor a few moments later. She had been hiding in the cellar with most of the household staff. Miguel had them lock the door before the battle and luckily none of the pirates had disturbed them. _Gracias a Dios_. Finally, the loud noises and voices in the hacienda were silent, and she and the other young maids emerged from the small storage area.

Maria sent the girls out the back door to find Miguel and the rest of the vaqueros before heading to the front of the house. Spotting Felipe on the floor, she tried to wake him up, but a large bump had already formed on his head. The cut had finally stopped bleeding, but Felipe did not look well at all. Afraid for the rest of the family, Maria hurried into the room to see if anyone else needed immediate help.

"Don Alejandro!" She exclaimed when she saw her patrón tugging at the ropes that bound him to his chair.

"Maria! Oh, thank goodness, you're all right. Some of them came in through the kitchen. I was afraid you'd been hurt, my dear."

Maria quickly grabbed a knife from the dining room to cut Don Alejandro free. "I am fine. Are you all right, señor?" She eyed his wound critically.

Alejandro hugged the nervous woman gently. "I'll be all right. Thank you."

"Felipe...Patrón, he needs a doctor at once."

"Send Juan. I'll take Felipe to his room."

"Patrón? Where are Don Diego and Señorita Victoria?"

All Alejandro could do was shake his head and try not to cry. De la Vega's did not just burst into tears when times were hard. But the thought of losing his only son was too much to admit out loud. "Maria, please...Send Juan to fetch the doctor." Alejandro hurried into the foyer. It was a grisly scene. A pool of blood had formed around Felipe soaking into his shirt and spreading all over the floor. A soft pat on the boy's cheek did nothing to rouse him.

It had been a while since Alejandro had to carry a young, bruised Felipe to his room to await the doctor. Diego had usually taken care of Felipe in such situations. However, there had been a few times that Felipe had come home with cuts and scrapes and needed to be looked after while Diego was in Spain. The elderly Don could feel the strain in his back as he settled Felipe gently onto his bed. Alejandro sighed heavily and brushed Felipe's hair out of his face. That really was a nasty bump on the boy's forehead. He desperately wanted to go after Diego and Victoria, but Felipe needed him too. Hating the position Stark had put him and his family in, he slowly got to his knees.

Alejandro was praying at Felipe's bedside twenty minutes later when the doctor hurried into the room.

"What has happened my friend?" Don Bernardo placed a comforting hand on Alejandro's shoulder. Before Alejandro could answer, Maria appeared with clean towels and a basin of water. "Gracias, Señora." Doctor Hernandez gratefully accepted the items. "I will call for you if we require anything else. I'd like to give the boy a thorough exam."

"Of course, Señor. I'll be waiting just outside."

Doctor Hernandez nodded. Alejandro stood up and helped his friend to carefully remove Felipe's clothes. "I just want to be cautious, Alejandro, in case he was injured somewhere else. He might not be able to communicate effectively with a head injury, and I want to be sure."

Alejandro nodded. He was glad someone else was here to help him take care of Felipe. He certainly wasn't thinking clearly enough to be doing a good job on his own.

After a moment, Doctor Hernandez seemed satisfied that Felipe hadn't been injured anywhere else. "Well, I don't see any signs of bruising or broken bones. This head injury looks serious, but I think that's all we need to be concerned about." The doctor carefully stitched the wound on Felipe's forehead closed, and then carefully bandaged the still oozing cut. The men gently dressed Felipe in a clean night shirt and settled him into bed.

"Now then, Alejandro, let's look at your shoulder."

De la Vega looked down at the deep scratch on his upper arm. He'd almost forgotten he'd been injured. He was about to protest, to tell his friend finding his son was much more important, but Dr. Hernandez was nothing if not efficient. He'd already pushed down the collar of his shirt and gently led him to sit in the chair by Felipe's bed.

"I'll hurry, Alejandro. I know you're anxious to search for Diego." He finished cleaning the wound and started stitching it closed.

"I can't believe I let those pirates invade my home."

"I understand they attacked here in much greater numbers than they did in town. A man wanting revenge can rarely be stopped. I'm…I'm so sorry about Diego," Bernardo said quietly as he finished wrapping the wound. "I wish there was something more I could do."

"Gracias, amigo." A soft knock sounded at the door. "Come in," Alejandro answered immediately.

Maria poked her head through the opening in the door. "Patrón? Juan and several of the vaqueros are waiting for you on the patio," She politely explained. Her voice still had a nervous edge to it.

"Bueno. I'll be right there." Alejandro turned to the doctor. "Please join us. I'd like you to hear this as well." Weary, but determined to start searching for Diego and Victoria as soon as possible, Alejandro fussed over the covers on Felipe's bed for a moment. Diego would never forgive him if he neglected Felipe's well-being to search for him sooner. "Maria?"

"Sí, Señor?"

"Come with me for a moment, and then I'd like you to sit with Felipe, please."

"I'd be happy to, Don Alejandro."

Five angry and confused faces greeted the caregivers when they got outside. Clearly, all the vaqueros knew most of the details of what had happened. After watching the pirates drag Don Diego and Victoria from the house, they'd been left tied in the yard and struggling to get free when Maria and the rest of the household staff had freed them from their rope bonds. All the men seemed ready to attack, they just didn't yet know where to direct their anger to avenge the De la Vega family honor. Juan spoke up first.

"Is Felipe going to be all right, Patrón?"

Alejandro glanced at Doctor Hernandez and nodded to ask his friend to answer the question.

Don Bernardo stepped forward, his expression rather grim. "I won't lie, his condition is quite serious. Head injuries can be very tricky. If he wakes up within the next few days, I'm sure he'll be just fine."

They were all silent for a moment as they digested that information. The one question on everyone's mind was what everyone was afraid to ask. Juan finally elbowed Miguel in the ribs, and the caporal finally stepped forward to speak for the group.

"Patrón?...Don Diego...he was-"

"Miguel," Alejandro interrupted firmly. "Captain Stark kidnapped Diego and Victoria. Our priority has to be finding them and bringing them home."

Doctor Hernandez spoke up. "Alejandro, there isn't much more I can do for Felipe right now. Change the bandage twice a day. I left some ointment on the bedside table. I'll be back first thing in the morning to check on him." He paused slightly before continuing. "Things in town were still fairly chaotic, but I'll speak to the soldiers about what's happened here as soon as possible."

"Thank you my friend." Alejandro was more worried about getting Diego back than reporting to the cuartel about what had happened, no matter how practical that sounded.

"I'll pray for your family," Doctor Hernandez said softly before heading for the stable.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Alejandro addressed the issue Miguel had tried to bring up earlier. "I need your discretion. I don't know that Diego's...identity..." He stumbled slightly over the word, "Was revealed to anyone outside of the group at the hacienda. If word gets out, he and Victoria might end up in even more danger. No one can speak of the specific circumstances surrounding the kidnapping. Please. I'm asking you all as a favor to me and this family."

Everyone nodded and Miguel once again spoke for the group. They'd had a moment to talk while Alejandro was with the Doctor and Felipe. "So it's true then? Don Diego is…" He was unwilling to even say the name of the masked bandit out loud but glanced around furtively before signing a tiny 'Z' in the air.

Alejandro nodded, but didn't admit it out loud.

"We just wanted to say thank you, Patrón. We had no idea you and Don Diego were-"

Alejandro held up a hand to stop the vaquero. "I can take no credit, Miguel. What Diego did, he did on his own. I had no knowledge of those actions until tonight."

Several of the men gasped in surprise. There was a moment of stunned silence before Miguel spoke barely above a whisper, "You raised a fine man, Don Alejandro. Perhaps the best man I have ever known."

Alejandro's eyes got suspiciously bright. He had raised a fine man, but his wife truly deserved half the credit. So many of Diego's values and principles as well as his strong sense of faith he had learned from her. He'd done his best after she had died, and since Diego had returned from Spain, he'd incorrectly believed it hadn't been enough. He certainly knew better now. It was a small thing, but it was nice that his people acknowledged the pride he was feeling. It made him feel less selfish, but it also intensified the feeling of loss. Alejandro cleared his throat. He had to focus. He had to focus his energy on getting Diego and Victoria back, not wallowing in self-pity. Not yet, anyway.

"Juan, arm as many men as we have muskets and pistols for and saddle the horses. We're going after them, and we are not coming home until they're found." Alejandro paused. He didn't take what he was about to say lightly. "If you have a clear shot, and you're certain you won't hit Diego or Señorita Escalante...shoot to kill."

The men nodded solemnly. Many could hardly believe their ears. The De la Vega's took their faith very seriously. To have Don Alejandro issue such an order was indeed remarkable. Juan's quiet, "Vamos!" spurred them all into motion and the group hurried out the door.

Alejandro turned to a teary-eyed Maria. "I'll ask some of the men to stay here to guard you and Felipe. I'm not taking any chances."

Maria nodded. "I'll take good care of Felipe, Patrón. Don't worry about a thing here. You just find Don Diego and the Señorita and bring them home."

That was exactly what Alejandro planned to do. He only hoped that in the meantime, Diego and Victoria would remain unharmed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The pirates had stolen a wagon from the De la Vega barn. Diego almost groaned aloud when he realized they'd stolen Dulcinea and Esperanza from the stables as well and hitched them to the wagon. His father was going to be positively furious. Not that he wasn't already. Diego had seen the barely controlled fury in his eyes before Stark had slammed the door to the hacienda closed.

Diego and Victoria were dragged from the hacienda, and the buccaneers forced their hostages into the back of the wagon. Unable to climb into the back because of the chains, Diego was roughly grabbed by several of the men and tossed aboard. He grunted softly as he landed hard on his side atop the wooden planks. The pirates forced him onto his stomach and used the ropes lying on the floor, the ones typically used for tying down barrels and sacks of grain, to secure their prisoner to the planks.

Diego realized then how well-planned this venture was. Every detail of the pirates' entrance and escape from the hacienda had been carefully thought out. The don squirmed as Sanchez pulled the tie-downs taught causing the ropes against his back to dig painfully into his skin through his clothes. Diego tried to take a calming breath, but it wasn't possible. With his hands chained behind his back, and the ropes pulled as tightly as they were it was difficult to breathe at all. He heard a scuffle to his right, and he managed to turn his head to see Victoria struggling.

"Stop it! Stop! You're hurting him!"

Stark's cackle caused Victoria to shiver in fear and a chill ran down her spine. "We're just gettin' started little lady!" The pirate exclaimed with enthusiasm. He knocked Victoria into the side of the wagon. She cried out as she slumped to the floor of the wagon.

Diego saw red. No one abused his Señorita and lived to tell about it. No one. "Leave her alone, Stark! You gave me your word!" He bellowed. Diego made a valiant effort to free himself from the tie-down, but it was no use. The crew of the Golden Lion had obviously learned their lesson during their last encounter with Diego; he wasn't going to be able to simply break free this time. Before he could follow that train of thought further, Stark turned to Diego and kicked him swiftly in the side again, but much harder this time. Diego couldn't stop the yelp of surprise and pain that escaped his lips. Gasping for air, he breathed heavily to get the pain under control.

"Quiet you! Both of you!" Stark pointed a finger menacingly at his prisoners. The other buccaneers tossed bags of stolen goods from the hacienda into the back of the wagon. With one final glare in Diego's direction, Stark climbed into the driver's seat and waved to his men. "Let's go!" The wagon lurched forward, and the rest of the pirates followed on horseback leading them away from the hacienda, away from Los Angeles, and away from help.

Diego had squeezed his eyes shut and started coughing. A few minutes passed, and he didn't notice Victoria next to him until he felt her gentle caress moving his hair away from his face.

"Diego?" The tears in her voice were unmistakable. "Diego? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," He finally managed to choke out. More importantly, it was the truth. It didn't feel like anything had been broken or cracked. He would be sore for a while but being sore meant he was alive. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm all right. I just couldn't catch my balance and the fall surprised me more than anything else."

Diego heard a tear land on the board close to his face. He looked up at Victoria as best as he could from his awkward position on the floor. "Victoria..." Diego started softly. "Victoria look at me," He asked his novia gently. Victoria sniffled slightly but bent over so they could look each other in the eye. There was enough moonlight that they didn't have to strain too hard to see each other in the darkness. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Everything will be fine."

Victoria opened and closed her mouth a few times before she managed to squeak out, "You're so calm about this. How can you be so calm?" She was almost angry about it, actually. Here was the man she loved, lying helpless and bound on the floor of the wagon, trying to raise her spirits. It was so absurd that if she wasn't so distressed over being kidnapped she might have laughed.

"If we're going to get out of this alive, I have to be able to think. In order to think, I have to stay calm."

"Think? Think?! It's going to take a lot more than thinking, Diego!" She realized belatedly that she'd yelled at him. She'd yelled at _Diego_ and probably more out of habit than any other reason. Which really was unfair. It wasn't Diego she was mad at anyway.

Stark turned back to look at them at the sound of Victoria's raised voice. "I thought I told you to be quiet!"

Victoria opened her mouth ready with a remark about just exactly what she thought of Stark's instructions when she heard Diego's soft, pain-filled voice.

"Victoria," He said in a voice only she could hear over the sounds of the wagon and the horses on the road, "I know you're upset, but please don't antagonize him right now. Please, Querida."

He'd never pleaded with her for anything before. He'd never had to. Oh, of course he'd ask her a favor now and then. Usually, it involved gathering information so that he might catch a thief or some other unsavory criminal. But usually, those requests were accompanied by an extremely well-written, romantic letter and beautiful, red roses. This time, however, the serious tone of his voice combined with the flash of fear in his eyes for her safety had the same effect on her as the letter and the roses.

If either of their lives were in danger - and, Victoria admitted to herself, probably even if they weren't - Victoria would do whatever he asked. He'd always been there to save her in the past. She had to trust his judgement now. Nodding, she reached over and squeezed Diego's hand. His movement was awkward because of the restraints, but he squeezed back.

At that moment, Victoria realized how truly uncomfortable Diego must be. The ropes were so tight, and when she leaned down to take a closer look at him, Victoria discovered the rise and fall of his chest was slightly irregular. _Dios_. Why hadn't he told her it was this bad? She could have done something!

"It's nothing I can't handle," Diego said reassuringly as if reading her mind.

That he was able to do so was a little unnerving to Victoria. As she thought it through, it wasn't terribly surprising either. Zorro might not have spent much time in her tavern over the years, but Diego came to see her practically every day. They really were best friends. Diego's soft voice, although barely above a whisper, continued and snapped her out of her reverie.

"I've had worse, at any rate. I can certainly handle anything Stark does to me."

Victoria's eyebrows shot into her hairline. "Worse? Than this? How? _When_?"

Diego's wry, cocky smile, one that Victoria was only used to seeing adjacent to his black mask, spread slowly across his face. "Do you remember a few years ago, when I went on vacation to France?"

"That was the longest five months of my entire life." He'd been gone for the better part of the year, and she'd been miserable. Lonely and miserable for five long months.

She didn't find out what he was about to say. The wagon stopped abruptly, and they could hear the waves crashing against the shore. Diego's eyes widened in alarm. Stark must have discovered the road on the De la Vega estate leading west. It went straight to the beach. It wasn't even daylight yet. Not nearly enough time had passed for his father to have rallied the men on the ranch to come to their aid. Once they got out to sea...

Diego put an immediate halt to that line of thought. He had to stay positive if for no other reason than to keep Victoria from...well, he didn't know what exactly. She was a strong, independent woman. Part of him was worried that she'd eventually reach her limit and simply break down. Another part of him was afraid she'd do something rash and give the pirates cause to hurt them. Diego reluctantly admitted to himself that _torture_ was a more appropriate word.

The larger part of him hoped he'd never have to find out. He wasn't nearly as calm about the situation as he was leading Victoria to believe. Victoria suddenly let go of his hand as she was pulled from the wagon. He fidgeted, desperately trying to see where they were taking her.

Sanchez climbed into the wagon and dropped down next to Diego on one knee. He cut away the ropes and grabbed Diego's collar pulling him up with him as he stood. Struggling to keep his balance, Diego stumbled as he got to his feet. They'd only been in the wagon for about twenty minutes, but he was stiff already. Sanchez seized the opportunity. With a hearty chuckle, he pushed Diego hard. Unable to keep his footing, Diego flew backwards off the edge of the wagon and landed hard on the rocky sea shore.

His shoulder collided roughly with the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of him, and he lay there unmoving for a moment praying that his lungs would somehow remember how to work again. Preferably, before he passed out. His vision was getting darker and darker.

His body finally reacted, and he sucked in a deep breath and coughed hard as he exhaled. Someone was pulling him this way and that, and by the time he caught his breath and his head cleared enough to realize what was going on, it was too late. Sanchez had tied a rope around his chest under his arms, and then tied the other end to the back of a row boat. With his hands and feet still chained, he had no choice. He'd be dragged through the water the entire way to the ship.

Diego and Victoria shared a frightened glance. They'd placed her in the center of the dingy, and after the rough way they'd treated Diego, she looked too frightened to resist. Her expressive eyes threatened to spill over their unshed tears. Diego shook his head frantically, silently begging her not to struggle. They had enough problems, and he certainly wouldn't be able to help her if the buccaneers got rough.

Suddenly, the row boat was being pushed into the water. The rope tightened, and Diego grimaced at the pressure it put on his bruised chest as he was unwillingly pulled through the sand and into the ocean surf. The pirates hopped into the boat, surrounded Victoria on the remaining benches, and started the journey to the ship.

Thankfully, the tide was going out, and Diego managed well in the shallows. The water allowed him the leverage he needed to get his feet under him, and his tall build allowed him to keep his feet on the bottom for quite some time. Inevitably, the water became too deep, and with one final tug from the row boat, Diego began to struggle to keep his head above water.

Victoria was staring at him, her eyes wide with fear. Her hands gripped the bench she sat on so hard her knuckles turned white. When Diego's head dipped below the water again and didn't come back up, she panicked.

"He's drowning!" She made a move to jump over the side to try and save him, but Sanchez grabbed her and roughly pinned her arms to her side. "Let me go! You're killing him!"

As the row boat lurched forward in the water, Diego's head finally broke the surface of the water. He coughed and spluttered, desperately trying to pull in enough air before he slipped below the waves again. Victoria struggled harder. She finally realized what the problem was. The heavy chains on his wrists and ankles were no doubt pulling him under and making the struggle difficult. But the rope towing him behind the boat was too slack. While the pirates lazily rowed to the ship, all Diego could do was start to sink. If they were moving faster, he might be able to stay above the water.

"Let go of me! You must pull the rope tighter! He's going to drown!"

Sanchez slapped her hard across the face. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes as the sudden pain and pressure blossomed quickly across her cheek. Stark and the others laughed when she immediately stopped struggling. Victoria watched helplessly as Diego slipped beneath the surface once again.

"Please, Captain," Victoria said softly, begging Stark through her tears. "Please pull the rope tighter. He'll be no good to you dead."

Stark cackled with laughter. If nothing else, these two prisoners would be a lively source of entertainment on their long voyage. He finally nodded to the pirate in the back of the boat.

"Enrique, pull the tow rope tighter. We don't want to kill our friend too soon."

Enrique pulled on the rope and almost immediately Diego came out of the water.

Diego gasped for air. He coughed hard, most of the water he'd swallowed expelling from his system. He could feel the rope being pulled, and his back finally collided with the stern. Enrique left him about two feet of slack. It was enough to keep his head above the water, but instead of floating, he was now hanging painfully from the tow line. _At least I can still breathe,_ Diego thought.

When they finally reached the ship, Victoria was forced off the boat and up the ladder. She moved quickly to the rail to try and catch a glimpse of Diego. Victoria sighed in relief when she saw him dangling from the back of the boat. He caught her worried glance and nodded reassuringly.

For now, at least, he was fine.

"Haul in the line!" Stark ordered.

Diego tensed. Perhaps he'd communicated that assurance too soon. He just barely had enough time to suck in a deep breath before the tension on the rope was suddenly released and he plunged below the surface of the ocean. He was sinking, but Victoria could see him kicking hard underwater, desperately trying to reach the surface.

"Diego!" Victoria cried out helplessly.

With practiced ease, Enrique tossed the long line to a sailor in the ships' rigging. The long rope was caught and dropped through a pulley. The pirate that grabbed the line, Juan, was young. He was shorter than Diego, but twice as brawny. He secured a weight to the line, got a good, two-handed grip on the rope and swung down to the deck. Diego flew out of the water, his body just barely missing crashing into the side of the ship as he was pulled nearly ten feet above the deck.

Receiving a hand signal from Stark, Juan chuckled as he simply let go of the rope. Soaking wet, Diego fell and landed hard on the deck. It was a far enough drop that he had enough time to get his feet somewhat underneath him, but he still dropped awkwardly onto the hard wood planks. He was too busy trying to catch his breath to worry if anything was broken from the fall.

Victoria, however, wasn't. She rushed to his side immediately and untied the tight rope cutting off his air supply. She helped him to his knees as he coughed hard. Victoria wiped furiously at the tears drying on her face. Somehow, she knew she'd have to get past the pirates' cruelty if they were going to survive. The anger was building rapidly, and already she wanted to lash out at the men hurting Diego. But she'd given Diego her word; as long as she was able, she wouldn't provoke them. Victoria knew better than to make that a guarantee, but for now she would keep her promise. For now, she would comfort Diego as best she could.

Diego shivered violently from the cold. In California, he usually didn't need more than his long-sleeved black shirt when he rode at night, especially when he was fencing and fighting banditos. Taking a forced swim in the frigid Pacific Ocean was another matter entirely.

"Lock 'em in irons! And be quick about it!" Stark ordered the crew. He was now busy snapping off other orders to the crew to get the ship underway, but neither Victoria nor Diego were paying any attention to that.

Victoria was roughly pulled to her feet and whisked away toward the hold before Diego even had time to protest. Enrique had grabbed her firmly around the waist and carried her small form below deck. She tried in vain to see Diego but couldn't see around the pirate's bulky form.

Diego couldn't stop a groan of pain as he was dragged down below. Too weak and cold to get his shackled feet to cooperate, his knees bounced painfully down the stairs to the second lower deck of the hold. The brig was tucked away in the darkest, farthest corner. Iron bars boxed in a small area with a single cot and several chains attached to the wall and ceiling.

Diego bristled as Victoria was roughly shoved down onto the cot. Thankfully though, nobody attempted to put shackles on the feisty señorita. He was dragged into the cell and dropped unceremoniously to the ground. After a minor argument with Juan, and noticing how truly week Diego was, Sanchez removed the chains from Diego's ankles. Juan unlocked the chains on his wrists, flipped Diego onto his back and re-chained Diego's wrists in front of his body instead.

Grabbing Diego firmly around the throat, Juan threatened, "Behave yourself...or we can make you much more uncomfortable." Juan pulled Diego forward by the collar before slamming Diego's head firmly into the deck.

Dazed, Diego struggled to focus. He heard the cell door slam shut with an ominous clang.

He could hear Victoria faintly calling his name...

~ZZZ~

Don Alejandro and the De la Vega vaqueros rode hard over the countryside. They'd brought lanterns and torches with them to light the way knowing that if they waited until dawn, Diego and Victoria might be lost to them forever. A dozen of his men had accompanied Don Alejandro, and the caballero suspected that those he'd left behind to guard the house had not been pleased they were being excluded from the search. It was touching that the people who helped him work the land cared so much for the De la Vega family. Zorro's secret identity being suddenly revealed that night had been a shock to everyone on the ranch including Don Alejandro. But deep down, he knew that regardless of Diego's secret fight for justice, the men on the ranch would have been just as eager to help search for his son. Alejandro knew the vaqueros and their families adored Diego. _And why shouldn't they? He's always been kind, fair, and generous to them._ _More generous than me or my father._

Diego really was quite compassionate. Alejandro smiled. He was proud that the people of the pueblo had such respect for his son...even without knowing that Diego de la Vega was Zorro.

Alejandro had been so absorbed in his task of following the wagon tracks that he was somewhat unprepared when they abruptly arrived at the beach. "Spread out!" He ordered. "Check carefully for any sign of where they might have gone next." Alejandro didn't want to consider where his son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law probably were. The tracks they'd been following hadn't deviated once. The pirates had headed straight here. No tricks. No traps. No diversion or misleading trails of any kind.

_And why would they bother? _Alejandro's conscious mocked him. _Clearly, they knew they could make it back to their ship before anyone had a chance to catch up with them._

Miguel's voice rang out across the moonlit beach. "Patrón! Over here!"

Alejandro and the rest of the men came rushing over and dismounted. The don followed the pointed finger of his caporal. The men immediately found the horses and wagon that had been abandoned near the water in the light from the torches they were carrying. Dulcinea snorted indignantly at being forced to stand in the wagon harness. Alejandro walked over and calmed her immediately. "There, there girl." He patted her nose and neck gently. "I know. Not much longer." In the sand, it was clear to see where the wagon's passengers had disembarked. One had jumped down from the driver's seat. Walking around to the rear of the wagon, he noticed one passenger seemed to have landed safely on the ground and was led directly toward the water. The small, petite prints in the sand had to be Victoria's. A vague depression in the sand indicated where the long boat had been, and her prints abruptly disappeared near the water line in the same place. Alejandro frantically scanned the beach for his son's trail, but there didn't seem to be any indication that Diego had climbed down from the wagon. There were several prints approaching it, but they all led toward the water as well.

Suddenly, his stomach dropped. Victoria's tracks turned the opposite way several times from the wagon to the boat marks. "As if she were watching something behind her," The old man said softly to himself. He walked along the same path she had taken and planted his foot directly next to the first print to face back toward the wagon. Turning his upper body toward where the wagon still sat, he looked toward the ground. About four feet from the back of the wagon, several rocks were pressed firmly into the sand. Alejandro signaled for a torch from one of the men and bent down to examine the ground more thoroughly.

_No wonder there's no tracks. He was thrown from the wagon._

Blood on one of the stones confirmed it. The marks surrounding that spot in the sand indicated a skirmish. When he looked closer, he saw the two trench-like marks in the sand heading straight for the water. Unlike Victoria's tracks though, this set did not stop where the boat would have been. Rather they kept going several more feet until the crashing waves had destroyed the rest of the evidence. It could only mean one thing. Diego hadn't been _in _the boat when they'd rowed away from shore. The don's jaw twitched in a silent display of fury. His son was being terribly mistreated, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

The moon was bright enough to see any shapes or shadows off the coast. And surely if it were this dark, there would be lamps lit on board the ship. Off shore, there was nothing but blackness and ocean.

_We__'re too late._

Angrily, Alejandro chucked the flaming torch into the sea. It hit the water and extinguished with a loud hiss. The Don's hope flickered and died like the light from the torch as it disappeared and slipped beneath the surface of the black sea.

~ZZZ~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! This is the chapter where this story really starts to earn it's "T" rating. If you don't want to read the parts where the pirates are dishing out their cruelty, please skip ahead to Chapter 7.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Diego blinked. Victoria was hovering anxiously above him. He blinked again. His vision cleared fully, and he realized with a start where he was. Diego bolted upright, at least he tried to, but the movement was too much for his battered body. As his vision started to tunnel once again, Diego took several long slow breaths and slowly lay back down. He really did have a terrible headache.

"That's hardly surprising. Juan practically cracked your head open on the deck."

Diego blinked. He hadn't realized he'd even spoken out loud. That probably wasn't a good sign. He glanced around getting a good look at their prison for the first time. The room itself was barely longer than Diego was lying down. A gentle, continuous sway kept the room in motion. He was still incredibly cold, but felt dry, which was certainly an improvement. Still lying on the deck, he did notice that Victoria had pulled the only pillow and single blanket they had off the cot and tried to make him more comfortable on the floor.

Victoria seemed to notice when he became fully conscious again. "There you are," she said in a relieved tone.

As if he had gone somewhere. Diego supposed maybe he had. "They set sail?"

Victoria nodded, a grim expression on her face. They both knew it would make it that much harder for Don Alejandro, or anyone really, to find and rescue them. "You've been unconscious for quite some time," she said in response to his next likely query. She ran her fingers gently through his now dry hair.

He really had been out for a long time, he mused, if he was mostly dry now. He could tell she had been worried. The relief that he was awake was written all over her face. Diego smiled. Despite the circumstances, it felt extremely good to have Victoria so close. No secrets, no lies, no misconceptions...just together. He carefully intertwined his hand with hers, and they stayed silent for a moment, just enjoying the closeness.

"Are you all right?" Diego asked softly. He hated the idea that he'd been unconscious and unable to protect her.

"Sí. I am fine." She turned her face, but not quickly enough. Diego gently took her chin and carefully turned her face the other way exposing the bruise on her cheek.

His expression darkened immediately. "Who hit you?" He demanded.

"Diego, it's all right now. They've left us alone-"

"It's not all right," He insisted. "Who hit you?"

"Sanchez," Victoria whispered. "In the row boat," she told him before he could ask. "I was trying to jump over the side to help you. I was afraid you couldn't breathe."

Diego's expression crumbled. She had been trying to help him, and that had gotten her hurt. "I _couldn't_ breathe," he finally admitted. "_You_ got them to tighten the rope?" He guessed. At Victoria's nod, he told her, "You probably saved my life." He gripped her hand more tightly as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. "I was certain I was going to drown. I couldn't stay afloat with the chains on and my boots filled with water."

The battered caballero finally felt steady enough to sit up. He caught Victoria's worried glance and squeezed her hand in reassurance. She supported his back as he sat up, and Diego couldn't help but grin at her actions. By the look on her face, she didn't think he ought to do anything more strenuous than sleeping, but she knew better than to argue with him. Victoria helped him to stand, and he lifted his chains over Victoria's head and pulled her into a tentative hug. He was incredibly grateful when she returned it; Diego needed the support as much as she did.

"I'm so sorry, Querida." He whispered sincerely and rested his cheek on her hair.

"It's not your fault, Diego."

"It is. I'm afraid you simply won't be able to convince me otherwise. They were waiting for me in the canyon. They baited their trap perfectly; I walked right into it, Victoria."

"Felipe and I were so worried when Toronado came back without you."

"They snared Toronado. I managed to cut him loose, but escape was impossible. I was outnumbered twelve to one. Then Stark ordered the attack on the hacienda, and there was nothing I could do. And Father…I wouldn't have known what to do in his position either."

"Stark would have killed you, Diego. I would never put your father in the position of choosing one of us over the other if I didn't have to."

Diego tightened his hold. "I would have died a thousand times to keep him from getting his hands on you."

Victoria pulled away just far enough to reach up and cup his cheek with her hand. "That's why I had to leave the cave. You understand, don't you?"

Diego nodded and leaned into her palm. He did understand. She couldn't stand there and watch him suffer any more than he could watch her suffer. After so many years of being apart and finally coming so close to being together, he could hardly blame her for trying to save his life.

They heard movement on the stairs, and Victoria felt Diego's muscles bunch with tension. He pulled away from her and went to the bars of their cell to give the door a tug. It didn't budge. Fascinated, Victoria watched him as he took a careful mental inventory of the contents of the rest of the hold and mapped out all their surroundings. Diego didn't seem to relax until the footsteps quieted. Apparently, they would be left alone for a little while longer.

"Diego...do you have a plan?" Victoria asked softly. Diego turned back to face her, although his attention seemed fixated on inspecting the shackles securing his wrists. Victoria sighed. At least now she understood why he constantly lost interest in a conversation or seemed to be staring off into space; she finally understood what a calculating mind Diego had. She'd always known he was intelligent, but to be able to see how he acted without secrets or pretense was a truly enlightening experience. She wagered that was how he had stayed alive all these years. "Diego?" She tried again.

His focus snapped back to her immediately and he realized he'd only been half paying attention to her. "I'm sorry, Querida." Diego flashed her a quirky smile. "I do that to you quite frequently, don't I?"

"You do tend to think too much," Victoria joked.

"Felipe complains about it all the time," Diego responded in kind. But at the mention of Felipe's name, he frowned in worry. He pulled uselessly against his restraints and balled his fists letting his frustration really show for the first time. "I hope he's all right," Diego gritted out through clenched teeth. "He was bleeding so badly..." Diego trailed off unable to finish the thought.

"He's strong," Victoria placed calming hands on Diego's wrists to make him stop fidgeting. Frowning, she noticed that the shackles were already starting to chaff his skin. "Just like every other De la Vega that I know," She continued as she started to gently massage his wrists above the metal. Victoria smiled as she felt some of the tension escape his body. "And besides that, your father will take very good care of him. You can be sure of that."

"Victoria, I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me that if you have the chance to escape that you will...no matter what."

"Diego, I am _not_ leaving you here alone with bloodthirsty pirates."

"I mean it, Victoria. Promise me." His tone left no room for argument.

Victoria finally nodded. If it meant being able to get Diego help sooner, that was something that she could do. That didn't mean she had to like it.

"Promise me something else, Querida...No matter what they do to me...Don't interfere."

"You can't ask that of me, Diego. If there's something I can do to help you…"

"They _will_ torture me, Victoria. I won't be able to protect you. I can't even trust Stark to keep his word about not hurting you. You mustn't antagonize them. When they do torture me, the only thing that will help me get through it is knowing that you'll be all right."

"You talk about it like you talk about the weather," Victoria chastised. "I feel ready to explode," she said angrily as she thrust her hands in the air in a frustrated gesture.

Diego smiled. "That's why I love you. You're very passionate and caring." He bent down to give her a quick, but gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Diego...what were you going to say on the wagon? About having had worse before?"

"I was arrested in France. They thought I was a spy for Spain."

"A spy! But...but...Madre de Dios!"

"I know. I was very lucky. The military officer who conducted my interrogation grew bored relatively quickly. It could have been much worse, I suppose." _Like it will be...being tortured by these pirates,_ Diego finished to himself darkly.

"They tortured you?"

"For a short time. I wasn't a spy. I honestly couldn't tell them anything. Although now that I think about it, that probably only made the commander that much more frustrated. Capturing a real spy would have been quite the feather in his cap."

"I had no idea, Diego," Victoria whispered sadly.

"How could you? I didn't tell anyone except Felipe upon my return to California. I couldn't. After a few days, I was released from the prison, but I was badly hurt. The commander planted a prominent citizen where he left me in the street to try and coax more information out of me. She was quite crafty and invited me into her home to help me heal. But I returned to the castle after I healed and dueled the commander, as Zorro, and I discovered the ruse."

"Zorro went to France?" Victoria interrupted incredulously. That seemed an awfully big risk for him to take.

"He'd arrested some of my new friends. I couldn't let them continue to be tortured if I could help it, and I had to restore my honor somehow. After what had happened, I couldn't very well challenge him as myself."

There was a loud racket on the stairs on the deck above them. Diego gently pushed Victoria into the corner just as Stark appeared with several of his men, most of whom were armed with pistols. Stark motioned to Sanchez, and the first mate stepped forward to unlock the cell and removed Diego's chains. Diego immediately massaged his wrists. He never would have admitted it to Victoria, but the restraints were just a little too tight and had started to become quite painful.

"Strip," Stark ordered his captive.

Diego flushed with humiliation. They'd already taken all his gear, now they wanted his clothes too? He supposed he shouldn't be all that surprised. Pirates were notorious for psychologically _and_ physically torturing their victims. He was apparently going to be unlucky enough to experience both. Diego let out a sigh as he started to unbutton his shirt. If Stark kept his end of the bargain and didn't hurt Victoria, he was obligated to keep his end of the bargain as well. That meant doing what he was told.

Diego spared a glance toward Victoria as he let his shirt drop to the deck. She was staring at him with wide, frightened eyes. He was about to reassure her, but Stark yelled sharply.

"All of it, boy! And be quick about it!"

Diego felt the heat rising up his neck and into his cheeks. He hated that he was being forced to remove his clothes in front of Victoria, but Stark obviously knew what he was doing. Embarrassing Diego in front of the woman he loved was no doubt the point of this exercise. And whether Stark realized it or not, by having the caballero remove Zorro's clothes, he was removing any trace of Zorro's identity by default. Without the black outfit, Zorro was simply...Diego. He no longer had his sword, knife, or mask to help him fight. It was a depressing realization. Feeling very exposed, Diego removed his boots, and then his belt, then his sash, and then finally all that was left. He dropped his pants to the floor next to his shirt.

Diego stood, naked, in front of the crew with his hands clenched tightly by his sides. One of the pirates whistled, and Diego reddened even further causing the rest of the men to erupt with laughter.

Victoria was just as red as Diego. She knew the right thing to do would have been to look away and give him his privacy, but she was riveted to the events taking place in front of her. None of her fantasies of Zorro had even come close to the very masculine, very handsome physique that was now on display in front of her. And she was only looking at his _backside._

_Madre de Dios._ She was going to have a lot to say the next time she went to confession. Assuming there was a next time, of course.

She didn't have time to ponder that, though. Stark threw a pair of cutoffs at Diego and told him to put them on. On any other sailor they probably would have landed mid-calf, but on Diego's tall frame the pants landed just at his knees. As soon as Diego had tied the rope that served as a belt, Sanchez stepped forward again to replace the shackles on Diego's wrists and ankles. He motioned to Enrique, who was also standing right outside the cell, and the two of them hauled Diego toward the stairs. He stumbled at first, unused to walking with the chains, but he managed to regain his balance and avoided being painfully dragged up to the main deck.

Stark slammed the cell door shut and turned the key effectively sealing the ship's new mistress inside. Victoria shuddered in disgust as he leered at her; the lust in his eyes was almost palpable. The beautiful señorita couldn't help it, she shrank into the corner away from the pirate captain. With a wicked chuckle, he turned and followed his men up to the deck.

Dawn was approaching. The sky was a beautiful swirl of purple, pink, and orange. Out on the open ocean, the view was breathtaking. If circumstances had been different, Diego would have wished that Victoria could have watched the sunrise with him. But now, Diego was extremely grateful she wasn't going to have to witness whatever it was these diabolical men were about to do to him.

Finally, Sanchez forced Diego to his knees in the middle of the deck. Stark was busy rummaging through a crate that sat nearby. Diego gulped nervously. The crew seemed to lose interest and were going about their normal tasks aboard ship. Only a handful of men stood ready nearby waiting to help if Diego decided to resist. Not that he could. Aside from the fact that Stark was effectively blackmailing him with Victoria's safety, there was nowhere to run aboard ship. By now, they were miles out to sea, and Diego could barely make out the blurry haze of the California coastline off the port side of the ship. Even if he got a chance to jump overboard, he'd never consider leaving Victoria behind.

Stark finally found whatever he was looking for and made his way over to Diego and Sanchez. The first mate grabbed Diego's shoulders and gripped them tightly. Diego tried to turn to see what Stark was doing, but Sanchez yanked him the other way. He heard the soft clink of metal but couldn't distinguish what the sound was coming from. The don barely managed not to flinch when Stark did finally appear in his field of vision carrying some type of harness. Diego's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what the object was for, but he figured it out too late. It wasn't really a harness.

It was a muzzle.

Diego tried to move and dodge out of the way, but Sanchez was ready for him. The pirate roughly grabbed Diego's hair and held him steady while Stark pulled the leather straps around Diego's head and under his chin. One final strap split around Diego's nose and was tightened over the top of his head. Diego struggled fiercely, but more crew rushed over to help, and they pushed him onto his stomach and firmly held him down. The straps bit painfully into his skin and held a piece of leather in place over Diego's mouth. Not only could he not move his jaw, he would be unable to eat or drink while he had it on.

The pirates hefted Diego across the deck, up the stairs, and onto the forecastle. The deck closest to the bow wasn't too far above the main deck, but it was high enough that Stark could see what was going on both in front of the ship and on the deck if he needed to from that location.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Diego could see a few pirates were finishing setting up a set of stocks. Different from the stocks in Pueblo de Los Angeles, the disciplinary device was about four feet high and bolted securely to the mast. Apparently, Diego wasn't the first person to be humiliated this way on the Golden Lion. He doubted he'd be the last, either.

The pirates laughed at Diego as the group approached. Sanchez forced Diego to bend at the waist, and they forced his hands and head through the small openings. The first mate slammed the stocks closed and fastened the metal catch on the side securely with a padlock before handing the key to Stark. After admiring their handiwork for a moment, Stark immediately began barking out more orders to ready the ship and adjust the course, and they left Diego alone, locked in the stocks on the upper deck. Rather than being able to face the deck and the rest of the crew, Diego was forced to look forward, beyond the bow and out to sea.

There wasn't anything to see but waves.

Many, many waves.

Diego flushed with anger, shame, and humiliation. He hated himself for feeling that way, knowing that Stark was toying with his mind on purpose, but that logic didn't negate any of the emotions.

For the first time since their capture, Diego felt very isolated and alone. At least when he and Victoria were locked up in the hold, they had been together. He could only hope they'd be reunited soon.

The sun was above the horizon now, and Diego could already feel the temperature rising. The ocean breeze was keeping the heat at bay for now, but once the sun rose higher in the sky, Diego knew he would be in trouble with his back exposed the way it was. He was hardly expecting to get food or water considering the predicament the pirates had left him in. And who knew how long they'd leave him in the stocks?

Diego immediately regretted thinking about the stocks even though it was hard not to. His back and hamstrings were already starting to ache from standing in such an awkward position. He wouldn't be able to fall asleep either lest he lost his balance and started to choke.

Diego sighed.

It was very juvenile of him to wish it, but he desperately wished his father were there. Don Alejandro had been an inspiring source for strength, courage, and wisdom all of Diego's life. When Diego was a child, his father had been a tower of support, especially after Doña Elena had died. After returning from Spain, Diego's father had been a source of strength to continue his fight for justice. Diego knew he had to have faith in his father. The De la Vega name carried a lot of weight in California, and his father had many resources at this disposal. If his father could find them, then he and Victoria would be out of Stark's clutches.

The caballero hated that Victoria was so vulnerable when she was alone in the brig. He hated even more that he was helpless to prevent that. While a strong, independent woman, Victoria was rather petite. She could certainly be overpowered if someone chose to attack her.

Diego sent up a prayer that God would keep them both safe on this hellish journey and his father would find them soon. It was the best he could do.

~ZZZ~


	7. Chapter 7

AN: If you're skipping the pirate-y stuff, this chapter is super calm, and you can start reading here.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Felipe rolled over and pulled the covers closer around him in bed. The sunlight was starting to peek around the edges of the drapes in his room. But he didn't care. He was so _tired._ Surely, it was too early to get up. And Diego always slept late after riding as Zorro anyway, so he doubted he'd be missed if he just drifted off to sleep for a little while longer.

The ache in his head reminded him that Zorro had been in the hacienda last night. Victoria had rushed out of the cave. She moved so incredibly fast for someone so petite! He'd chased after her and practically run smack into the...

Pirates!

Felipe bolted upright in bed with a strangled yelp. He barely noticed his adoptive father being startled awake in the chair next to his bed. In his haste to get out of bed, Felipe didn't really stop to think about why he was in bed in the first place. At least not until his legs crumpled beneath him. Strong hands wrapped around his body as his father hefted him back onto the bed. The young don was too dizzy to argue.

His panic-stricken expression was enough to communicate his question to his father.

"Felipe! You must relax, hijo." Alejandro stilled Felipe's hands before he had a chance to argue. "Diego is..." Alejandro paused as he nearly choked on the words, his throat tightening in grief. He somehow gathered his strength. "Stark kidnapped Diego and Victoria."

Felipe pushed his father's hands away in anger. Why was he being fussed over when they should be out looking for them? Surely, they could not have gotten far. He tried to get up again, but his father stubbornly refused to let him move from his bed. He let out a strangled, frustrated yelp that surprised him as much as Don Alejandro.

"I know you want to help him, Felipe. I do too. The vaqueros and I followed the tracks to the beach. They...They're gone, Felipe. They took them away by ship. They could be anywhere by now. It's been days, mijo."

_Dios_. _No!_ It couldn't be true. His mind simply refused to accept that his brother, his best friend in the entire world, was lost to them forever. And Victoria too! He couldn't believe they were gone. Not when there was still something they could do about it. He gestured, begging his father to help him up. He wiggled furiously to try and get out of his father's grasp, but Alejandro gently pinned his shoulders to the pillow. The more he struggled, the closer Felipe felt himself slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Hush, hush. Just rest. Por favor, Felipe," Alejandro continued to implore his youngest son. "Diego would never forgive me if something happened to you."

The fight drained out of Felipe as he let those words sink in. His father was right. He'd be no use to Diego if he fell flat on his face or injured himself further. He stopped resisting his father's hands pushing him into the mattress. He tried to sign something, but his befuddled brain couldn't seem to get his hands to work properly. Perhaps more rest was not an entirely bad idea. He dropped his hands in resignation, and nodded to Don Alejandro, hoping he would understand.

"All right, then." Alejandro released his shoulders and shifted on the bed to take Felipe's hand in his own. "Just rest."

~ZZZ~

Sanchez rapped on the door to the Captain's quarters.

"Enter!" Stark yelled.

Holding up a bottle of rum and a few mugs, Sanchez wore a silly smirk as he approached Stark. The Captain was sitting at his desk, and while he had several maps and charts strewn about the surface, he wasn't really focused on any of them.

"It's not even noon yet, my friend," Stark said mockingly.

"Time to celebrate, it is!" Sanchez declared and pulled the cork on the bottle of rum with a loud _POP!_

Stark stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I'm not so sure, Sanchez."

Sanchez froze with his mug halfway to his mouth and narrowed his eyes. "What are you plannin', Cap'n?"

A low, evil chuckle floated across the room in response. Stark grabbed the mug of rum his First Officer had so thoughtfully poured for him and slammed it back in several long gulps. He placed the mug firmly on the desk with a thunk before planting his palms and leaning over the piece of furniture to emphasize his point.

"I…will…_break_ him, Sanchez. I'll break him. And then he'll turn."

"To what end?"

"To make Zorro loyal to _me._"

Sanchez smiled in understanding. If Zorro were on their side…well…even he couldn't imagine all the plunder they would acquire. He refilled the mugs. He was right. It was time to celebrate.


	8. Chapters 8 & 9

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Friendly neighborhood reminder this story is rated T. This is the last chapter that's a little extra violent. Feel free to scroll down and pickup on Chapter 9 if you want to. Happy reading! ~TomcatGM

**Chapter 8**

It was two days before the pirates came back for Diego.

Two excruciatingly long days.

As predicted, no one had brought him food or water. His stomach had given up grumbling and had settled into a permanent state of nausea. As hungry as he was, Diego was afraid that if he ate now after fasting for so long that he'd simply throw up. Barely able to keep his eyes open, Diego stood in the stocks feeling both physically and mentally exhausted.

The first day he had sweat profusely in the blistering heat. He'd still be sweating if he had any water left in his body. Diego was certain his back resembled the color of a lobster's shell since they'd given him no shade or coverings and after standing in the scorching hot sun for two days, his pale skin was severely burned. Having not had any sleep, Diego was ready to collapse. He was blinking constantly to stay awake. He'd nodded off once or twice, but the choking sensation on his throat from the stocks when his head dipped toward the ground always snapped him awake again.

At sundown on the second day, Stark finally walked up to the forecastle. He knelt on one knee to look Diego in the eye. Defeated, blue eyes stared back.

"Seems we've baked the fight out o' ye. Heh, heh, heh," Stark chuckled. The pirate's eyebrows rose when Diego closed his eyes and barely nodded admitting the truth to that statement. Stark rubbed his chin thoughtfully. The caballero might be more compliant, but Henry Stark knew the strength of his will could not be bent so quickly. He pursed his lips; his thirst for revenge had not nearly been satisfied. Pleased his plan was succeeding so well, Stark chuckled again as he informed Diego, "You have a debt to me and this crew, boy." He stood up, and for the first time, Diego had a clear view of what the man held in his hand.

The cat o' nine tails was an impressive weapon. The pirate obviously took pride in it. The rope whip was set carefully into a sturdy, leather handle. The nine, knotted ends of the rope dangled next to Stark's thigh and swayed threateningly in the sea breeze.

Stark walked around behind Diego, letting the ends of the whip brush lightly across Diego's back. The slight contact sent pain racing across his burned skin. Diego fidgeted involuntarily, his body trying to remove itself from the irritation of its own accord. Without further warning, Stark swung the whip down and it landed across his captive's back with a satisfying crack.

Diego jerked from the sudden, excruciating pain. His burned back was split open again and again as Stark savagely beat him. He moaned loudly into the gag with each stroke. It was all he could do; his jaw was still effectively sealed shut and frozen in place or he would have screamed instead. The pain was too intense, and he couldn't control his body's reaction as he tugged at the chains and pushed against the stocks trying desperately to move away. Just as he was on the verge of passing out, Stark stopped the assault.

The pirate motioned to his men to unlock the stocks. When he was finally freed from his wooden prison, Diego collapsed to the deck panting heavily. He didn't have the energy to try and get back up. When Sanchez and Enrique held him down firmly on the deck, Diego's back arched to try and escape the painful pressure on his skin. But they held him fast, and Diego heard Stark laughing before a stinging sensation suddenly overwhelmed his senses. The caballero jerked uncontrollably as the pirates packed the bleeding wounds on his back with a white, powdery substance.

Much to Stark's disappointment, Diego finally passed out. He waved a hand dismissively, and Sanchez and Enrique hauled their limp captive back to the brig.

Down below, Victoria stopped her nervous pacing when the pirates clattered loudly down the stairs. Folding her hands together, she said a quick prayer that they'd be bringing Diego back to her. Her stomach was clenched in knots over worry for her fiancé. She hadn't seen Diego in days, and while Stark had regularly brought her meals himself, Victoria seriously doubted that Diego had been extended the same courtesy.

Sanchez and Enrique finally arrived at the foot of the stairs dragging an unconscious Diego between them. Sanchez unlocked the door, but before they could shove Diego into the cell, Victoria stood firmly in front of the door and pointed to the cot. She was determined that Diego would be as comfortable as possible. There was no way she could lift Diego off the floor herself, so the fiery señorita stood fearlessly in the path of the pirates and refused to move until she was obeyed. Sanchez was about to push her down, but Enrique moved in between them, pulling Diego with him.

"Leave it, mate. I'm bloody starving."

Sanchez was annoyed, but Victoria was grateful he was apparently hungry himself. They dropped Diego onto the cot, and Enrique made quick work of releasing Diego's chains before going to find their dinner and locking the cell door securely behind them.

Victoria rushed to Diego's side. Her stomach flipped when she saw the muzzle. Hurriedly, she unfastened the buckles and gently pulled it away from his face. Victoria frowned as she saw the bruises the harness had formed on Diego's cheeks and jaw. Her suspicions had been correct; he must not have eaten at all as the muzzle had obviously been in place for quite some time.

Diego had moaned slightly when they had dropped him, but otherwise he was unresponsive. She did not blame him one bit. His back was burned quite badly and was nearly the color of her skirt. He had obviously been whipped recently too. The blood was still oozing from the wounds and running in small rivulets down Diego's back. A curious white powdery substance seemed to be stopping most of the blood flow. Victoria's eyes narrowed suspiciously not wanting to believe that Captain Stark would be so wicked. She wiped a finger across the powder on Diego's back and carefully licked it with her tongue.

She spat violently.

It was pure salt.

Stark's cruelty was truly staggering. To a woman who had been raised in the church and taught to help people whenever possible, it was very difficult to see a man treat another human being with such blatant hostility. Diego didn't deserve to be treated this way by these men. As Zorro, he'd spared Stark and all his crew their lives when they had attacked Los Angeles. Zorro had shown them compassion by simply driving them out of the territory instead. Why Stark felt so enraged over this, Victoria did not know.

The Captain had been deep in the grip of revenge at the hacienda. When the pirates first attacked, he'd seemed hell-bent on punishing Diego for his role in stopping their plans. Victoria really had no idea what to expect for the rest of their journey, and it was quite disconcerting being a passenger on a ship and having no idea what their destination was to be. Somehow, she'd have to get used to having no say in her life anymore...at least for the time being.

Victoria was struck by that last thought. It suddenly occurred to her what Stark was doing to Diego. The pirates were doing their best to rip away every shred of control and dignity that Diego had. A tear slid down her cheek when she realized that Diego would continue subject himself to the treatment and humiliation to keep her safe. The thought was almost unbearable. By agreeing to Stark's terms and giving his word he wouldn't resist, he had given up his freedom. The buccaneer had masterfully maximized that sacrifice. The chains and the brig took away his freedom of movement. The muzzle took away Diego's freedom of speech. The promise to cooperate took away Diego's freedom of choice.

Victoria knew deep down that Diego wouldn't protest any of it unless they threatened her directly. She hiccuped around a sob and wiped angrily at the tears now flowing freely down her face.

She gently kissed Diego's forehead and whispered softly, "I love you, Querido."

With any luck, they'd be left alone for a little while and Diego would stay unconscious. He'd be in so much less pain when he woke up if he could just sleep, and he obviously needed the sleep. Victoria pulled the blanket up to his shoulders to protect his modesty. Sitting at the head of the cot, she carefully lifted his head and set it gently in her lap. As she ran her fingers gently through Diego's hair, she prayed for herself and the De la Vega family.

Alejandro and Felipe would need the Lord's help just as much as they did.

~ZZZ~

**Chapter 9**

Stark crunched loudly on an apple. Sitting in his quarters, he had several maps strewn across the desk. Sanchez was busy plotting their course and simultaneously eating every morsel of meat off the chicken bone he held in his hand. A half empty jug of ale and two mugs sat between them. Sanchez finished the work, and decided to broach the topic of their captives with his captain. Stark didn't look quite drunk from the ale yet, so he figured now was as good a time as any.

"He ain't gonna break if you keep them together."

Stark just grinned. "What makes you think I want him to break sooner, rather than later?"

Sanchez scowled. "It ain't easy keepin' the crew away from her, Cap'n."

"It won't be forever. Just long enough to make him miss her more when she's not with him."

"He'll fight back. You gave him your word."

"And if I break my word, it'll only be his loss, not mine. He'll be too weak to do anything about it by then. The crew had best be patient. We still need 'er as leverage. He's not broken yet, and if we push 'im too hard, he'll just resist. No, Sanchez, we need to be much more clever…I need him to follow orders without question.

"Slow and steady, my friend. That's how we'll win this battle. And by the time I'm done with him, he won't even know his name…and he'll be too terrified to disobey me."

~ZZZ~

Alejandro de la Vega crossed himself as he entered the church in the pueblo. He had a feeling Padre Benitez was tending to the seriously wounded in the back rooms reserved for visitors and those who sometimes needed extra care at the mission. The fleeting memory of an ill orphan boy popped into his mind.

Victoria had been upset and rather ornery, although no one had ever admitted the latter out loud, when little Sergio had been gravely ill. A small smile graced his face as Alejandro realized it was his son who had cured the boy. The Alcalde had caused quite a stir when he'd jailed the young orphan after Zorro had brought him back to the pueblo healthy and safe. Everyone had said many prayers for Sergio and Zorro during those few days, and they had been granted a small miracle when Zorro had managed to make him well again.

_I should have known then,_ Alejandro mused. His son's aptness for medicine and science should have been a rather large clue that Diego and Zorro were the same person. Zorro was constantly creating new devices or substances to gain an edge over the Alcalde and the lancers in the garrison. If anyone had really bothered to pay attention, or perhaps if Diego hadn't done such a good job of making himself appear completely useless, it really was obvious that Diego and Zorro shared the same knowledge and passion for science.

Alejandro was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost ran into the Padre when he turned the corner down the back hall.

"Don Alejandro! Forgive me, my son, I wasn't expecting you. Have you had any luck with your search?"

Apparently, bad news traveled faster than he thought it did in the small pueblo. "No Padre, I'm afraid I haven't." The sadness and frustration in his voice sounded pathetic even to him.

"I've been praying for your family constantly since the attack. God will bring Diego and Victoria home safely, just as he once delivered me to this pueblo safely."

"That seems less and less likely. We missed them at the beach. They'd set sail before we were able to catch up. I've sent scouts north and south along the coast hoping that someone can spot the ship."

"Sergeant Mendoza feels terrible he wasn't able to help you and your family."

"He shouldn't. The situation in town was just as bad if not worse. Besides that, if anyone is to blame it's me." Alejandro had to restrain himself from kicking something. It really was his fault, but regret was not the reason he came into town. "How is the Sergeant?" The worry in his voice was evident.

"Better. Thankfully, Doctor Hernandez and Zorro have been able to help him. I'm not sure the Alcalde will be so fortunate."

Alejandro had been shocked to learn that the Alcalde had been wounded as well. It explained why the soldiers hadn't followed the pirates or defeated them in town. When both of their leaders had become incapacitated, they had no idea how to organize themselves. The don begrudgingly admitted that fact was indeed a testament to De Soto's leadership abilities.

"I understand he was shot?"

"Yes. Dr. Hernandez removed the bullet from his chest, but he lost a lot of blood and he drifts in and out of consciousness. Time will tell, but he is still with us for the moment. He's a fighter, that is for sure...I understand Felipe is doing better as well?"

"Yes, gracias a Dios. He woke up yesterday, but it will be days before he's strong enough to get out of bed."

"I imagine he's quite upset about what happened."

"He misses Diego terribly...and I think he feels somewhat responsible for not keeping Victoria safe."

"I had planned to visit Felipe tomorrow, Alejandro, but perhaps I will ride out to the hacienda this afternoon instead." The Padre motioned Alejandro into the chapel and the two old men sat down in the first pew. "The Lord had Diego and Victoria taken for a reason. We must trust that when He is ready, He will return them to us and His purpose will be revealed."

"What do I do if God has decided that my son will not return? What then, Padre?"

"My dear friend...Diego is stronger in his faith than most men I have known. If God has decided to call him home, he will be in a better place."

Alejandro barely swallowed past the lump in his throat. "He's surely in Hell on Earth, now," He said in a tortured whisper.

"I'm praying the pirates will temper their cruelty because Señorita Victoria is also with them."

"I also pray that is true."

"Odemos. Let us pray for their safety together, then."

~ZZZ~


End file.
